More Than Meets The Eye
by WeRAll1InTheSame
Summary: Gabriella Montez was blind due to a tragic accident. Troy Bolton is new. They gain a friendship, but is Gabriella willing to open herself to him, or is she going to stay closed? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Meets The Eye

Gabriella Montez was blind. She couldn't see. She had light eyes. Sandy, gray, eyes. The cause? It happened when she was only four. A little girl who not only lost sight, but her loving mother. Her parents were fighting. Gabriella was sat in the back, hands covering her ears and tears tumbling out of her eyes. "David, you know what you're doing!" Anna Montez screamed at her husband who was gripping the wheel roughly. David shot a glare at Anna and fought the urge to just slap the living daylights out of her. "Shut-up! I'm not cheating!"

_"Then who was she? Tell me that, David! Why was she in our room?"_

_"Business!"_

_"Bullshit! Stop lying and just tell the truth. Tell it or me and Gabriella are leaving."_

_"You aren't taking her away from me!" David yelled fiercely and reached back for Gabriella, as if he were going to hold her tightly to him. He gripped her wrist and Gabriella whimpered. "David!"_

_It happened so fast. He had ran a red light and the black Audi came crashing to their BMW. The impact was from the passenger side and Anna jerked. Her body flew as did the glass that screamed._

_The car flipped multiple times like an acrobat and the people in the car were pressed to the hard metal. Including the little four year old. Gabriella had screamed as glass flew to the back of the car. Her eyes were the target as they did, too. Everything went black as they penetrated in her small brown orbs._

Gabriella is now in High School but that memory didn't fade from her poor vision. Her mother had died and her dad and her survived. David felt guilty, bad as if it were his fault. And Gabriella nor anyone else couldn't deny it wasn't. But, Gabriella loved him more than life itself, so she was forgiving. Memory from when she was four wasn't so clear now, but that particular moment was. Gabriella couldn't see, that was a moment she remembered too, even if she wasn't awake for the surgery. She wasn't able to see her mom one last time. She wasn't allowed to see her mom during the funeral. She wasn't allowed to see her dad's face cry, saying it was his fault. She wasn't allowed to see life anymore like other kids. She was blind.

And now, she walk down the halls of East High. One hand clutching at the handle of her white cane and the other holding her slinging book-bag that was hanging on her shoulder. She had on a simple Graphic-Tee and dark jeans and the thing that she had to wear—well not _have _to wear, but is suggested to wear—that she hated the most: Her glasses. They were dark, pitch dark. Her father recommends it if she isn't comfortable with her eyes or if she wanted to filter out some light. Her eyes were light and she thought they were ugly. They seemed like ivory or a sandy grayish color. She would take them off sometimes, but not always.

So, like mentioned before, Gabriella was currently walking down the hallway of East High. East High. East High wasn't a fun school for Gabriella. Ever heard of people who pick on blind people? She's heard of _many_. Everywhere she walks she could hear people mumbling about her, loud enough for her to hear. She's not death, people! She can hear, it's seeing that she doesn't accompany. But, still people do it. The worst thing she's ever encountered was the many trips she takes to the floor. They're hard and her stuff scatters. Teachers are the only ones who help her up and help her with her stuff. Gabriella would thank them quietly and continue on her way. She wouldn't cry. That's just weakness. Plus, she's got one more year until she gets out of this school. What's the point of breaking down now?

Gabriella groaned lightly as she was pushed. It wasn't a light, 'Oh I'm sorry' push. It was hard and meant to happen. Her bag had fell from her grip and she bent to pick them up, only to feel warm, smooth skin over hers. "Want help?" His voice wasn't normal. She hadn't heard of him. He must be new, especially if he wants to help her. Gabriella let her eyes fall and she shook her head slightly. "No, thank you."

Her hands searched around her and the boy just looked at her as if she were crazy. "Uh, is this what you're looking for? I mean, it's right there. You're not blind." Yup, definitely new, Gabriella thought and looked up, but not actually looking at him. The guy then took notice in the glasses and gasped. Gabriella slowly slid them off and the guy just stared at her. She had sandy, grayish eyes. "You...are blind," he muttered. You think, Gabriella thought and rolled her eyes mentally. "I'm so sorry," he apologized and picked up all her belongings. "Here." Both stood up and Gabriella took her stuff. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez."

"So, you're blind?"

Gabriella looked down and lifted her cane a little, then looked back up at Troy. "It's kind of obvious now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry. Want me to walk you to class?"

"No," Gabriella said flatly. "I'm fine. Nice talking to you, Troy Bolton." She slipped her glasses back on and continued on her way, her cane twitched in her hand as she tried to determine where the heck she was going. Troy looked at her as she walked away from him. He was just walking and this guy pushed her 'accidentally'. Who would be so cruel? Especially to a blind person.

"You're new?" Troy turned to the new voice. A girl with silvery blond hair was smiling brightly up at him. Cobalt shimmering blue eyes. "Yes," Troy said finally. The girl smiled and extended her hand. "My name is Amanda. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Troy Bolton."

"I see you met Gabriella Montez."

"Yes. Why did he just push her like that? She can't see."

Amanda shrugged and they walked down the hallway together. "Gabriella isn't liked around school. I feel bad for her. She was four years old when she got glass stuck in her eyes and went blind. Her dad and mom were arguing and the crashed the car. Mom died, Gabriella is blind, dad had a few broken bones, but he was more fine than both of them. He's a Guilt Man now."

Troy cocked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know this?"

"I've got my sources, Troy," Amanda answered. "And I think it's awful what they do to the poor girl. She's done nothing wrong, but loose her mother and go blind. And is it really her fault? No, it isn't."

"You her friend?"

"She doesn't want any friends," Amanda said. "I've tried, but she said no. She doesn't want any help with her life. She doesn't want anyone in."

"Maybe she's scared."

"Maybe," Amanda said softly and looked up. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Gabriella stumbling over someone's foot, Gracie Burro to be more exact. People erupted into laughter and Gabriella sighed softly. Her white cane was swooped out of her hands and she groaned. "Give it back!" she yelled and snatched the air. The laughs grew louder and Gracie held it right in front of Gabriela. "You can see, get it. Wait, you _can't_ see. My bad."

Gabriella, you don't cry. You _don't _cry. She pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around herself. "Give it back to her," Troy demanded as he and Amanda marched over to the scene. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Troy and Amanda. Troy snatched the white cane and Amanda helped Gabriella up. "How can you be so cruel?" Troy hissed at them. It took Gabriella some time to remember his voice and she almost smiled. "She's _blind _for goodness sake. Grow a heart."

Amanda gathered all Gabriella's things and the three were off. Gabriella walked slowly, her white cane gripped in one hand and her bag in the other. "Thank you," she finally whispered. "Who?"

"Amanda and Troy," Amanda said smiling. "Amanda Sher. Troy Bolton."

"You didn't have to help me."

"Yeah we did."

"No, what I meant is, I don't want nor need your help." Gabriella wandered off. She didn't know what made her want to push away, but she did. She was thankful they helped and she had no idea why she said she didn't need help, because she did. These kids can be so cruel and without help, she wouldn't be able to survive a day of High School. So whats wrong with having help?

Gabriella walked more carefully to class. She had mesmerized what way she went. Pass the auditorium and cafeteria then right down the hallway and you've got homeroom. Gabriella grinned mentally at her memory. It's something she would need. Then, she sat close to the door, so that's easy. And Mrs. Mangle, her homeroom teacher would always help her if necessary. Like, after class often, Gabriella would use Braille, writing most deaf and blind people use. And to most people's surprise, Gabriella is actually a straight A student. Well, not most of the time, but she gets good grades.

"Gabriella," Mrs. Mangle smiled at her. "How's your day been."

"It's been okay," Gabriella lied. Mrs. Mangle nodded once although she didn't believe Gabriella. Mrs. Mangle wiped it away though. Gabriella may be a good student, and they are considered friends, but she's stubborn. She'll dissent help. Even from grown-ups like herself. Mrs. Mangle doesn't know why Gabriella wouldn't want a friend to help with, but she sure does need one.

Like normal, Gabriella sat down in the seat in the front and close to the door. She pulled her glasses of and placed them in her bag before looking up, her ears all ready.

"Okay, Good morning everyone," Mrs. Mangle said out to the students. Gabriella looked down and quietly said it while everyone else either snickered, scoffed, or simply said 'yeah, right'. Mrs. Mangle frowned, but left it alone. "Okay, Grumps. I have a project I need to explain to you then you can go on your way. Buddy up and when you do, you'll have to stick with that partner. You'll have to learn about he or she and at the end of four weeks, you'll present what you know about that person. It would be better if you make a daily schedule when you'll see your partner. Learn the basics, but learn stuff that no one else knows. Be creative. Present with a full description, describe the person in good ways. I won't take negative presentations either. You may start your search."

The room went into talks. Gabriella stayed sat in her seat, head hung low and a frown on her face. She was going to get left with someone who doesn't want to be her partner, because who wants to be her partner? She's blind, nothing creative about that. "Excuse me," a voice said. Gabriella looked up. She didn't have to be able to see to know who it was. It was Troy Bolton. "Can, uh, Can we be partners?"

Gabriella continued to look up at him, or really in her description, pitch black. She would be an idiot to say no, but why would he want to be her partner? So what if he's new, she's blind! "Uh, sure," Gabriella stumbled. She jumped when she felt his hand cover hers. "Thanks. When do you want to meet up? We can today, you know, unless you have plans."

"Troy, look at me. Do you think I would ever have plans? I'm blind. The only person who would actually hang out with me are my family members," Gabriella admitted, trying to hide the sadness her voice. Troy sighed and nodded. "Okay, sorry. So, today sounds good?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Sure. And, this is a warning. You don't have to be my partner. Why do you want to anyway?"

"Because," Troy said, smiling probably. "I feel bad for you."

He feels bad for me, Gabriella thought sheepishly. Her shoulders slumped and she looked down. He only feels bad for me. That's the only reason. That's always ever the reason. No one just wants to be my friend. "Today sounds good," Gabriella said dryly and stood up. She walked carefully out the room, right when the bell run too.

"Hey, Gabriella," a voice said and next thing she knew, she was stumbling backwards and onto her butt. "Sorry. Anyway, you want to be invited to my party?"

"Ah..."

"Okay, here. Come to this address tomorrow at eight." Gabriella felt a thin piece of paper slip between her finger nails. She stood up slowly and sighed, throwing the invite which way. It was maybe a set-up. She'll never make that mistake.

The next few periods flew by like an eagle. And it was finally lunch time. Gabriella went to get her lunch then sat in her usual spot in the back corner. It was dark and spider webs crowded under the table. Gabriella would hardly eat either. She would nibble on a few things then throw them away and sit outside of the school.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Gabriella sighed and almost groaned. It was Troy again. "Yes," she said quietly, but felt the chair squeak. He decided to sit down. What was the point in asking? "So, you may not like me, but I like you," Troy said honestly. "And I think we could be friends if you let me."

"Hey, new kid." A boy with dark skin and a bust afro came over. He had on a yellow shit and some dark blue jeans. "Why you sitting over here?"

"Is it not okay to sit over here?"

"No, it's not. _She's_ here. Do you really want to sit with it."

Gabriella sighed again. She's not deaf. She just can't see. "Look," she said, scrambling to her feet. "I'm blind, afro, not death. Why don't you just go."

"Stay out of it blindly," the boy said and pushed her. Gabriella fell backwards into the wall and whimpered at the harsh contact. Then, she heard yelling, and sounds like fighting.

"Don't touch her!" Troy yelled at the guy. He had him pinned to the ground and his fist came down right on his nose. "Fight!" "Fight!" "Fight!" Was all Gabriella could hear. She gasped and did the first thing that came to mind. "Stop! Would you both stop! You're both being morons. Why are you even fighting for me? I can take care of myself." Then she marched off. Troy got off of the boy and ran after her. "Gabriella!"

"Leave me alone," she ordered, but it didn't reach his ears. He grabbed her forearm lightly and turned her around so she was facing him. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong, Troy. I was perfectly fine until you came."

"What? You were getting pushed by people. How is that fine?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why don't you want me to help you?"

"Because, if I get attached, you'll go!" Gabriella yelled and stalked off the other direction. Troy looked after her. Then after a moment was after her. "Gabriella, slow down. Is this about your mom?"

"How would you know about her?" she asked quietly and stopped walking.

"I was told. You don't want friends because you're afraid they'll leave you like her, am I right?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I won't leave."

"You don't know that."

"Can't you just give it a chance? It makes sense to be friends—"

"You only want to be friends because you feel bad for me."

"I do," he admitted. "But I also want to help you and get to know you."

"But—"

"No buts. Just, yes. You know you want to."

"Your reputation will drop."

"What reputation?"

"You'll get made fun of, pushed around just like me."

Troy shrugged. "I don't care." Gabriella wish she could see his face. If he were lying there would maybe be a smirk playing on his lips or a grin. But, maybe he isn't lying. "Can we eat together at lunch?"

"Yes," Troy said, a smile evident on his face. "Of course. Let's go."

And that's how Troy Bolton, teh new kid and Gabriella Montez, the blind kid, became friends.

* * *

What do you think? Okay, not okay? Can you review please? It would really help me continue.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. (:

"Do you need help?" Troy asked once again, leaving Gabriella annoyed. She groaned and shook her head. "No, Troy. I do not need help. I am completely capable of putting a few books in my locker." It was the end of the day. No one had really pushed Gabriella around either. They would just stare at Troy and whisper. It was getting annoying to both of them, especially Gabriella. In a way she would rather be pushed around instead of have a feeling someone is looking at her or know it's her fault for Troy's stares.

"We can go to my house," Troy suggested after Gabriella had went to her locker. Gabriella nodded and pushed through the red doors that led out of school. "Sure, why not?"

"How about we ask questions now. What type of music do you like?"

"Reggae," Gabriella grinned. "You know, famous Bob Marley."

"Ah," Troy said and nodded. "Yeah, you've got to love him. I kind of like Reggae too. So peaceful."

"So, now music is covered, how about your favorite color?"

"You're insanely boring, Gabriella. We have to be creative."

"Well, I've got nothing."

"Okay, fine. I can print my paper saying, "Gabriella Montez is the most boring person you could ever meet." There, I think that would hand us an A."

"Okay, fine, Troy. What type of person do you think you are?"

"I think I'm hot, Generous—"

"What do you look like?" Gabriella wondered.

"Huh?"

"Uh, sorry I interrupted, but, what do you look like?"

"Oh, well, I have sandy brown hair, blue eyes and...yeah."

"Don't get freaked, but can I feel you?" They both stopped, facing each other. Troy smiled and looked down at her. "Sure." Gabriella reached up slowly and felt every part of his face. Her fingers skimmed is strong cheek bones, his narrow eyes, his soft lips and laced through his thick jungle of hair. Troy just watched her, her light eyes moving slightly, but not really seeing. Gabriella's hands moved slightly down to his neck and tracing the outline before moving back up to his face. Troy shivered at her touch. "You feel...nice," Gabriella offered with a grin. Troy laughed and the two moved apart. "Thanks. I think."

"It's a compliment."

"How do you normally get home?"

"My dad comes and picks me up. I can call him." Gabriella dung into her bag and almost immediately pulled her phone out. She typed in her fathers phone number and Troy watched with amazement. "I have great memory," Gabriella explained when she felt his eyes then put the phone to her ear. "Dad?...Hey, it's Gabriella...Fine, but I have a project that requires me to go over the persons house, mind if I come home late?...Thanks dad...Love you, too. See you at home."Gabriella hung the phone up and dropped it back in her bag.

Troy opened the door to his car and helped Gabriella in. After getting situated, he drove off. "You're not like, gonna kill me are you? Or kidnap me? Right?" Troy chuckled and shook his head. He stopped at a red light and turned to her. "No. We're going to my house. I promise."

"Okay, but still, I am a good fighter. I'll literally snap you in half if you try anything."

Troy chuckled and leaned back slightly in the chair. "So, let's get on with questions. What's your life story?'

"That'll have a long answer," Gabriella said quietly. "But to shorten it, my life ended when I was four."

"Don't say that."

"Well it's true. Who wants to be blind, Troy? Honestly, tell me that?" Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you know how terrible it is? I can't do half as many things as other people can. I can't see people when they talk to me. I can't read. I can't do a lot of things for myself. I'm just an ugly blind bag."

"You're not ugly, Gabriella. You're actually beautiful. Really beautiful. And you can do things but a little help is okay. Everyone needs help sometimes."

"But not like me," Gabriella said and pressed her lips together. "How about another question?" Troy looked at her and sighed then sunk back in his seat. He started the car down the crumbled road, making the car shake. Gabriella leaned back in her seat as well when she didn't get an answer and nerves poured down on her like a water fall. She didn't like cars. And she's never been in one since the awful accident. Her dad would just walk to school and then they would walk back home together. She was supposed to be getting a Guide Dog when she turned eighteen. "Okay," Troy finally spoke. "What's your favorite food?"

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow at him and snickered. "Okay, I thought I was boring."

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, well when I was younger, my mom would make these Chimichangas. They're so good. My dad attempts to make them now," Gabriella admitted with a chuckle. "But if we want some we go to my Grandma down the street."

"Ah, I forgot. You're Hispanic, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, and I am Filipino, Caucasian, Chinese, American-Indian, and Irish."

Troy gave one glance towards her then quickly looked back at the road. "Wow. You're...a lot of things."

"Yeah, but the languages, I've never got to learn," Gabriella said sadly. "Anyway, on to your turn. You're favorite food?"

"Uh, Hot Dog?"

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella said. "You are really boring. Who likes just a Hot Dog? I mean, what's so delicious about Hot Dogs? What are they even made out of?"

"Hey, don't diss the Hot Dogs, okay?"

"Whatever," Gabriella laughed and intwined her fingers together on her lap. "How about your favorite place in the world."

"The arcade."

"Really?"

"Well, no. The basketball court."

"Convenient."

"What about you?"

"I don't know," Gabriella admitted. "I like to go to the playground and swing on the swings."

"Hm, how about we go there now?" Troy asked and the car stopped.

"Huh?"

"We're at the park. Come on." Troy got out the car and went to help Gabriella. She gave him a little thanks before taking his hand and they walked down to the swings. The wind was slightly warm, but a chill also went through them. 'Wait," Gabriella said. Troy stopped and Gabriella slipped off her shoes. She smiled when she felt her toes get a little tickle. "I like the feeling of grass in between my toes."

Troy chuckled. "Me, too. Wanna swing?" Gabriella nodded and Troy guided her to the swings. He watched with a smile on his face as Gabriella went up and down on the swings, a smile on her face.

Maybe they could be friends. he would like to be.

* * *

Sorry for the late update...that rhymes! Anyway, I had an unexpected vacation. I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you still review.

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. (:

Troy held the door open for Gabriella and she gave a small thanks. After the fun stop at the park, Gabriella and Troy decided it was time to work on the project. They were now sat on Troy's bed, bored of asking questions.

"I'm bored, " Gabriella complained wearily. "Are we done asking questions?" She sat up and took her shades off. Her light eyes stared off in Troy's direction. Troy just stared at her. He had noticed something. She was beautiful. Sure he had mentioned it to her while they were in the car, but he had just noticed_ how _beautiful she was. It spilled on him freely and he grasped, or at least tried to. She was amazingly beautiful, long flowing hair floating down to her shoulders and off like a dark waterfall. Her flawless skin showing no crease or damage. She was beautiful.

Gabriella got the wrong idea, though. She frowned. "Why are you staring at me."

Troy snapped out his gaze. "How did you know I was looking at you?"

"Troy, I've been blind for a little over thirteen years, I think I would know when I'm being watched and when I'm not." After that sentence, Gabriella pulled her glasses up so her eyes were now covered. He was looking at her ugly eyes.

Troy shook his head and advanced his hand. "Keep the glasses off," he demanded and swiped at the glasses and as he did so, their skin touched. Flesh to flesh. It was absolute fire. He dropped his numb hand and the glasses scrambled off the bed and onto the floor. Troy was now in a locked gaze with her features, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. "They're just access clothing and it makes you look less beautiful. Your eyes are pretty."

Gabriella's mouth went ajar. No one had even said she had pretty eyes. People normally despised them, were disgusted, thought she was an alien. But Troy thought differently. He thought she was beautiful. He thought she had beautiful _eyes_ when that's far from the truth.

_But it_ is_ true_, a voice in her head said and it was her voice.

Gabriella was blinking rapidly, just staring off into nothing.

"Thank you. Okay," she finally said, shakily. "Can I leave now?" She didn't wait for him to answer. She stood up and grabbed her white cane that was laying on the bed. Her hand searched the floor for the plastic material that would cover her eyes. She tried to do that as she looked for them, her hair curtained her face completely, making her look like that girl from _The Ring_.

"Gabriella, hold up," Troy told her. Gabriella let out a strained yelp when her hand cut against something on the floor. Troy was by her side the next second, examining her finger. There was a small cut on it from some glass spilled on the carpet. "Shit," Troy mumbled and stood up with her, hurrying to the bathroom.

He rushed her finger under cool water, but Gabriella quickly moved back with amazing reflexes. She hissed through her teeth. "Don't do that!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"How? How'd I even get this cut?"

"You should've asked fro help," Troy explained. "Let me get you a bandage." Troy searched through his shelves until he landed on a small box. He clicked it open and there were little ivory colored bandages. Troy walked back over to Gabriella and wrapped the bandage around her finger before throwing out the paper wrapping. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. Can I just go now?" She was still curtaining her face, her long hair draping her golden skin. Troy sighed and nodded. He guided her out of the bathroom carefully and back into his room. He gathered her supplies before leaving.

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized softly once they were in front of her house. "If I did anything to offend you or something to make you mad."

"You did nothing, Troy," Gabriella told him. "I just wanted to go home. It was a long day."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy looked at her hopeful and although Gabriella couldn't see it, she heard the hope in his voice. Smiling softly, she nodded. "Sure, Troy. See you tomorrow. Bye." Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder before continuing on into her house. Troy watched after her, seeing through the open windows. He looked like a stalker, but he didn't care. He wanted to see if she was okay. She dropped her bag on the couch and felt around her, touching every wall. she then advanced up the steps and out of Troy's sight. Troy sighed and left the Montez's front yard and into his truck.

_MTMTE_

"Gabi, honey, wake up," Mario Montez told his daughter softly as he shimmed her petite body. "Come on, Gabs." Gabriella groaned lightly and opened her eyes, but she didn't see anything like normal. When she opened her eyes, it was as if she hadn't. Gabriella sighed softly and sat up, looking forward into space. "I forgot to ask," Mario said. "How is the project going?"

"We're learning a few things about each other," Gabriella murmured tiredly. " He's quit interesting, but it was getting late so I decided to leave."

"He?" Mario said shocked. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes dad, he's a he." Gabriella swung her legs off the side of the bed before standing and going into her bathroom to do the morning routines. She turned the water on carefully, tracing the Braille popping out.

Once out of the shower, Gabriella went to brush her teeth. "Daddy!" Gabriella called, frustrated. She couldn't find the toothpaste. Mario came rushing in. "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you know where the toothpaste is? It's not in the tube..."

"Oh, yeah, my fault. Here, it's right here." Mario handed her a tube of paste and Gabriella gave him a thanks.

For looks, Gabriella didn't give a shit. Sure, she brushed her hair, but she never got to see what it looked like. Then, what to wear, her dad helps her pick out stuff, but mostly her grandma who has a bit of fashion sense. It was all too annoying. Gabriella didn't have much ability to do anything and she was always independent when she was younger.

"Dad, are you ready?"Gabriella came down the steps, ready for Hell.

"Well, actually, some friends from school are here to pick you up. Are you okay with that?"

"Uh...who?"

"Troy Bolton and Amanda Sher. do you know them?" Gabriella smiled and nodded. He had actually came to pick her up. "Yeah, I do. I'll see you later, daddy."

"Bye, Gabs." Gabriella walked out of the front door with a smile, but frowned immediately when she felt she was getting grasped. Wait, she_ was _getting grasped. Gabriella gasped and went to yelp, but she was quieted the next second. A hand covered her mouth and Gabriella felt tears to her eyes. She was going to die again.

There were laughs in the background. Familiar laughs. Gracie Burro's laugh. Micheal Taylor's laugh. And more people from school. She and her father had been tricked and now she was getting jammed into a car not knowing what these bullies would do to her.

"Hey, Gabriella," Gracie said. "Glad _Troy_ and I can pick you up."

"Yeah." Micheal. "I'm glad that _Amanda _and I can pick you up, too. Aren't you, Gabs?"

"Stop," Gabriella demanded, feeling tears sprang to her eyes for the first time in years. "Stop the car and let me out."

"But I thought we were going to school," Bradley Andrews said.

"Wait, maybe we could ditch actually," Micheal said. "Don't you think Gabriella? We could ditch and get into a car accident."

"_Stop_!" Gabriella cried. "Please!" Finally, tears leaked out of her eyes in hot streams. "Please, stop."

"Aw, Gabs is crying. What will we do?" Gabriella could feel the acceleration in the car speed up. They were all crazy and mad and just plain evil. Gabriella was shaking her mind expanding to the day the car felt like this and she was in danger. "Stop the god damn car!" Gabriella screeched. She yanked her arms away, kicking and screaming. "Stop, twit!" Gracie growled. "I think we're far enough. Drop her off."

The car came to a harsh stop and Gabriella jerked forward. She then felt a cool breeze and herself being lifted up. No, they couldn't...

"You guys are sick," she sobbed. "You can get into serious trouble by doing this."

"Oh, good for us," Gracie said sarcastically. Gabriella felt herself fall then heard the dreadful sound of an engine and laughter. "See you, Grey Eyes!" Micheal yelled. Gabriella was all alone. She had no idea where she was. She was cold and dead. "I hate my life," she sobbed viciously, her head falling into her hands and she shook. Her throat felt dry and she felt ehrself chocking on sobs that were locked away, but that were now escaping at a fast pace. "I hate _everything_."

MTMTE

Troy drove smoothly down the long line of black concrete in his truck. He was on his way to Gabriella's house when he noticed a figure shaking violently on the side of a sidewalk. She looked like...Gabriella. What was Gabriella doing out here?

Troy stopped the car and quickly left it, running over to her crying form. "Gabriella!" he called. "Gabriella, what happened?" Gabriella looked up, a light of happiness surging through her. Troy went to help her up and as soon as he did, Gabriella threw her arms around him tightly, sobbing loudly into his shirt. "Oh, God, Troy. They're _so_ horrible!" Troy hugged back, confused. "They acted as if they were Amanda and you and then they dropped me off here."

"Who?"

"Gracie and Micheal and all the others. Oh, Troy it was so horrible."

"How long have you been out here?" Troy guided her without letting her go, back to his truck. They climbed in carefully before he drove off. "I don't know," Gabriella said truthfully. "Maybe thirty minutes or a hour. God, I'm so cold." Troy stopped the car and shrugged off his jacket. He placed it around Gabriella and she looked at him, smiling. "Thank you, Troy. You're the nicest person I've ever met. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gabriella," he told her. "And they are so paying for this. Once I get my hands on them..."

"No, don't," Gabriella said quickly. "It's only your second day here. And what if you get hurt?"

"No, what if _you_ get hurt?"

"I've endured it this past two years. I can endure it for two more."

"Yeah, well not when I'm around. But, don't worry, i won't kill them like I so badly wanted too..." Troy said and Gabriella giggled. "But I will tell your dad. Maybe the cops. It's kidnap, right? Then I can find a way to get them suspended..."

"Troy, you're too good, but just be careful."

"I will. But you have to promise to be careful, too."

"I promise. Now, next stop to Hell..."

"I'm with you on there."

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. What did you think? I've got a question, too. Can Troy tell the cops about what they did to Gabriella or can't he? I don't want to out wrong information out there, so can you review and tell me por favor? Thanks! _

_~~~~Nessa Kiss _


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. (:

Rain fell with sizzling hotness, but coolness vibrated from the swaying wind. The little girl with dark curls was swirling around, a smile plastered on her face and her big, wide brown eyes were beaming out at the sky. "Mommy! Come dance with me!" The mother grinned and grabbed hold of the little girl's hands, spinning around dazedly. Then they both fell into the green, wet grass, laughing. "That was fun!" the little girl exclaimed, standing up with a waver. She helped her mother up and they did it again, slipping, twirling, skating, whatever they could do.

"Can we get some hot chocolate?" the little girl asked, twirling around some more. The mother nodded her head. "Of course, sweetie."'

"Who said hot chocolate?" The father rolled in the house with his suit on. The little girl dashed up and hugged him tightly. "Daddy!"

"I missed you, too, sweetie." he put his stuff down then went to pick up his daughter. "You know, you're going to grow up into something fascinating. Your mother and I can't wait to see."

* * *

"Troy, do you ever wonder about the past?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her and smiled. "Sometimes. I mean, there's nothing I need to go back to but good times. Do you do that, Gabriella?" They've been sitting outside the school on one of the benches for lunch so they could get away from people. Gabriella nodded. "All the time. I've got memories embedded in my head and I think of all the good times I've had. Like, when I was younger. I can't remember a lot, but I remember some stuff. Like the things I did with my mom." Gabriella smiled at this. "How we would jump around in the leaves in fall. Make snow angles and snowmen in winter. Splash in the pool in summer. And pick flowers in spring. I can't do most of that stuff now, but I've got memories."

Troy thought for a moment before standing up. It was fall. Leaves were bedding the ground. He smiled and reached for Gabriella's hand, pulling her up. "Well, it's fall so we're going leave dipping," he said. Gabriella shook her head and pulled her hand away. "No, it's fine. I kind of like just sitting there and talking."

"Come on, Gabs. It'll be fun. We don't even have to dive, we could just jump and crunch them. Please?"

Gabriella sighed and bowed her head a bit. "Fine, but only for a little while."

"Oh, thanks! Come on." Gabriella squealed as she was unexpectedly picked up. Troy laughed and put her down in the growing pile of leaves. Gabriella fell into the crunchy bed of them. "Troy," she groaned. "I change my mind. Take me out."

"Nope. We're already starting," he said and rolled around in the leaves. Gabriella laughed as Troy pulled her down, making her roll with him. No matter how many weird stares they got, or how many murmurs, no one could destroy their fun. The two ran around through the leaves, throwing them up and falling down on them. Gabriella didn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

"Troy, what time is it?" Gabriella said, popping out of the leaves, breathing heavily. Troy looked down at his watch. "Twelve forty. Right on time for fifth period. Come on." Troy helped Gabriella come out the leaves. He laughed at the many ones that stuck to her. "You have so many laves stuck on your clothes and hair. Let me help." Without any response, Troy picked at the leaves carefully, his hands swiping softly against Gabriella's hair. Gabriella sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Once done, Troy stopped at her cheek, caressing it softly. Gabriella leaned into his hand. Her heart was beating quickly, and her stomach was twisting into little braids of string. She could feel cold air wrap around her legs and arms. Gabriella bit into her lip and bowed her head. "Let's go inside now." Gabriella bent and grabbed her white cane off the bench. She slung her one-strap backpack over her shoulder. After giving a small smile towards Troy, she headed off into the school, right before the bell rung too. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He followed after, thinking of what would happen if he had kissed her.

* * *

"Gabriella, got a minute?"

Gabriella turned. She had memorized most voices in this school. This nice, soft, singing voice belonged to Amanda Sher. Gabriella didn't hate Amanda. Amanda was nice, but Gabriella was stubborn. Therefore, she didn't want anyone in. Well, all except for Troy...

"Hi, it's me, Amanda Sher. I was just wondering that maybe we could hang out today? You're probably busy with Troy and all, but I just thought maybe you could have some girl time. Just you and I. Unless you'd rather not," Amanda said, unsure. Gabriella bit her lip. Amanda wouldn't do anything, right? She's nice. She's not like others. "Sure," Gabriella said back, shrugging. Amanda grinned. "That's awesome. Thanks so much. We could go to the mall, maybe out to eat. Or we could just talk and stuff. How 'bout it?"

"That sounds good," Gabriella said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Great. I'll see you after school. We can leave then."

"Okay, bye." Gabriella waved, but Amanda took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks so much," Amanda said then pulled back. "And you know I'm here if you need me. I mean, you might not consider us as friends, but I mean, I would love to be there for you." Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll let you go now. See you."

"Okay, bye." Gabriella turned and made her way to science.

"Gabriella."

And Gabriella knew that voice, too.

Gracie Burro.

Gabriella picked up her pace. She had begged Troy not to tell the cops or her father about what happened. Sure, she wants them to pay, but that would be another reason for the school to hate her. So she decided to let it slide. "Gabriella." Gabriella was stopped, her body colliding in with someone else's. Oh God. "Hi, Gabriella." Gabriella just wanted to lift her cane and swing it at that head full of shit. Maybe she should...

But all she did was swallow and look away. Then she said quietly, "What do you want?"

"You know, I'm glad you didn't tell on us. That was nice. How'd you get to school anyway?"

"Someone drove me."

"You know, that boy is too cute for you." Gracie shook her head. "I mean, he's so hot. I'm sure if I can _persuade _him, he'll leave the trash he's picked up and come with the group and I." Maybe she should reconsider that swing at the head. Gabriella shook her head, though. She didn't need to hear this. She went to turn, but Gracie stopped her and spoke. "You're so fragile, Gabriella. You make yourself seem so invincible, but you're not. Whoever put the crap that you're tough and strong, they lied. They don't want to hurt your feelings. I mean, has anyone ever called you beautiful? Even your dad?" Gabriella's dad had put in "you're beautiful" a time or two. But that's it. Troy had called her beautiful. Maybe he _had_ just said that because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Gabriella, I hate to burst your confidence, wait, no. I actually enjoy it. So, you're nothing but an ugly add on to this world. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to die and no one would miss you. I wouldn't even be surprised if your ugly ass mom would hate you when she saw you."

Gabriella looked up. Her body was fumed with fury. Her chest was heaving and she wouldn't be too surprised if steam was roaring out of her ears or if her face was juicy red.

"Listen, Burro. I don't give two shits if you talk about me, but if you even mention my mom, I swear I will kill you. So just fuck off to hell." Gabriella turned and made her way through the crowd of students. She sighed.

"Gabriella, wait up!"

Troy.

Gabriella, without hesitation, whirled around. Troy then brought her into a hug and Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around him. She hated showing weakness and pain, but she also hated when someone would talk about her mom. They stood there for a moment, just hugging each other.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. "What am I?"

Troy looked down at her, confused at her question. But he answered. "You're_ you_," he said with honesty. "A kind, beautiful girl with beautiful raven hair and light eyes. You're a girl with confidence and you're not afraid to stand up for yourself. You're strong."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No. Gabriella, you might have some trusting problems, but if you want this friendship to work you have to tell me; Do you trust me?"

Gabriella hesitated then looked up with a cute smile. "I trust you."

* * *

Sorry for updating late. No excuse.

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. (:

I haven't been updating really good lately. That's because something is wrong with my computer. It has a lot of viruses and stuff going on with it and it takes some time for me to get a chapter up. I'm so sorry, I hope I still have reviews though.

* * *

The friendship tied between Troy and Gabriella has grown powerfully. Even more. Gabriella has never met anyone that's this nice to her besides her dad. Troy cares for her. He helps her when she falls either on the ground or when she's bit down by someone's constant teasing and taunting. He makes her laugh more that she has in years. Including smiling, too. And he's just fun to be around with. Seeing isn't really a problem anymore, Gabriella got over that. Loosing Troy would be the problem.

"Troooooy," Gabriella whined, dragging out his name when she felt a poke in her side. She was reading in braille. She loved reading, even if it is in braille. She first started learning braille when she was six. It had stuck in her memory since then and she masters at it.

"Sorry, jeez," Troy said, lifting his hands up in surrender. "I just want to know how you read like that. It's a bunch of bumps on paper. How can you classify what is what?"

"Easy, you practice. I have for eleven years, it's easy, trust me." She sat up and brought the book in her lap. "See, this is _and_. Braille has an alphabet and number system, too._ A_ in braille is the number one, too. And _B _is two and _C _is three and so on."

"Well, maybe you can teach me sometime," Troy said, slowly leaning into her and resting his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella drew in a breath and swallowed, trying to keep herself calm. When Troy would touch her, waves of shivers swept through her body and her throat itched dry. She felt warm inside and felt as if she were going to explode. It's been going on for at least a week, making her insides gush in and her mind to hurt every time she tries to figure out what the hell it is churning inside of her. It wasn't attraction, she couldn't see him. Maybe it was something else...Something stronger...

"Brie, you okay?" Troy said, sitting himself up straight. "You look like you're thinking really hard."

Gabriella ignored him and zoomed farther into her thoughts. Maybe it's the way he caressed her cheek or hug her sometimes. Or how he talks; husky, but gentle, too. Gabriella sighed inwardly and grazed her finger tips against the hard bumps of the braille._ She see's the light_, it read. _Her head slightly tilts backwards as she looks up, searching for a way to get there; to get home. _

"Brie?"

Brie. Where did that nickname come from?

"Yes," she answered finally, moving her head upwards.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Troy. Now, come on. I wanna lay down," Gabriel;a said, annoyed. She stood up, closing the book whilst and placing it on her night stand. Carefully, she climbed into bed and rested her head softly on the white pillow. A small smile crept on her lips when she felt herself lift from the bed, meaning Troy had just gotten on. She closed her eyes. Troy and her would do this, normally. It wasn't saying anything by them doing so. They were _just_ friends, laying together on her queen size bed. No harm done. I mean, when her dad walked in the other day, he though differently, of course.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Troy said finally after a long silence. Sighing, Gabriella shook her head and buried her head into the pillow. "Not now."

And somewhat between thinking about Troy and trying_ not _to think about Troy, Gabriella fell asleep.

MTMTE

The sun peeked through the blinds and peered on Gabriella, making her warm, but not enough. The hand that lay across her from last night wasn't there anymore, thus making her cold, not warm. Gabriella sat up slowly, leaning on her elbows and forearms. The other person that was accompanying her in the bed last night was no longer there.

She sighed.

She expected him to go home, it was a school night and they aren't a couple, they have no reason to sleep together...in the same bed. She just missed him. She missed feeling his presence next to her. She missed the soft smell of Axe flow off his body. She misses feeling his muscles through his shirt and the small stubble on the end of his chin. She missed lacing her hand gently through his long, flowing strands of hair. She missed his voice. Oh, God, she missed him.

Gabriella shivered.

She wasn't supposed to miss him like that.

"Gabriella, you up yet?" Mario knocked once on her door before letting himself in. Gabriella sat up all the way and nodded. "Yeah, dad. Just got up. I'm getting ready." She swung her legs over the side of the bed then stood up, ready for what was going to come.

Either Hell of nothing.

MTMTE

Troy was waiting down on the living room couch, her dad told her. Gabriella had smiled when he did. He had vowed to pick her up and drop her off every day due to the juvenile thing Gracie, Michael and those other kids did to her. They had told the police. They had gotten taken care of and Gabriella and Troy were both satisfied.

"Thanks for coming, Troy," Gabriella said politely as she bounced down the steps. Literally, too. With every step, she swayed and bounded up, a grin across her face.

"Brie, it's fine. Now, I'm not gonna come to your house everyday to pick you up for you to say thank you all the time. Kapeesh?"

Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled, loving to hear that sound. "Okay, kapeesh. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

"Dad, I'm going now!" A muffled sound came from the bathroom and Gabriella smiled, reaching for Troy's hand. After a moment, it still wasn't placed in her hand. The room was still, no sound radiated from it. Gabriella felt a frown overpower her face. "Troy? Troy, where are you?" No answer. "Troy, seriously. I'm not playing, where are you?" Still nothing. Gabriella's eyes lowered sadly and she reached forward, her fingers touching the hard wall. She had forgotten her white cane.

Trying as best as she could to navigate herself, she stepped forward and started out the house.

Troy didn't leave her, did he? He wouldn't. He was just there, talking to her.

"Troy," she tried again, her voice stained. She heard the crunch of the grass before two muscular arms wounded around her. Gabriella settled for a scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She struggled against the arms. Well, that was until she found herself melt in them. They were familiar.

They were Troy's.

Whirling herself around, Gabriella forced her hands forward and into the hard chest of Troy. He laughed.

"I hate you!" Gabriella shouted, infuriated. She crossed her arms over her chest and started forward, only to get pulled back and into a hug. "C'mon, Brie. You know it was funny, don't deny it."

"No," she argued. "No, I'm really mad at you." She wiped at her eyes and Troy frowned. He turned her around and looked over her, seeing her eyes water. A wave a guilt crashed down on him. "Gabriella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," she protested and went to turn around again. Troy kept her still. "Gabriella, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, sad. "I thought you left me," she murmured. "I thought you actually left, that you had second thoughts about...about me. About being my friend."

Troy's face softened and he pulled her in for a hug. "Never," he stated truthfully. "We've been going strong for weeks, I wouldn't even let it cross my mind." His lips left a magic feeling on her temple. Gabriella felt the ends of her fingers tingle and a lump travel either up or down in her throat. She didn't know.

"Thanks, Troy," she said softly.

"Don't thank me," he said and leaned back. His hand slowly soothed her cheek, caressing it gently. Gabriella sighed and her eyes fluttered closed.

Just in time for Troy to gently swipe his lips along hers.

* * *

_I really feel bad for not being able to update. I mean, I only got two reviews last time because of it. I'm sorry, but I hope you still read my stories and you'll review. It'll brighten up my ! I mean, if you do review, thanks. _

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


	6. Chapter 6

More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for your reviews, they mean a lot. Even when I update late, too. I really appreciate it.**

Gabriella was shocked, no that was a total understatement. Her eyes had popped back open and she stumbled back, trying to see where her breath went. Oh, God, Troy had kissed her.

She had felt all tingly and a war flutter go off through her body and she couldn't put her tongue on what it was. But as soon as Troy's soft, warm lips brushed against hers, she found out what it was. Sure, if she was someone like Gracie of Amanda, you know, pretty girls, she would be for it, kissing him longer. But she's no where near. She's the small, blind girl who gets picked on for her disability. Troys probably smirking right now, knowing what he did to her.

"Gabriella..." Troy said softly and Gabriella felt her eyes fall closed. she took an intake of breath and shook her head. "This isn't funny." Was all she said before marching back into the house. The door slammed closed loudly behind her and she stumbled up the steps in her blind state. Mario stuck his head out of the powder room, confused. "Gabs? You here?"

"I don't feel good, dad," she partly lied. Everything physical was fine, but her heart was dropping, slowly breaking into pieces.

Once she was in her room and found her bed, she flung herself on it, but didn't cry. She didn't cry, remember? Especially over some stupid boy who thinks he can just waltz into her life, kiss her and think it's funny when it's not. But still, her heart felt weak; broken.

MTMTE

Troy stood in front of the tawny brown oak door. He was stupid. He had just came up onto her and kissed her. What was wrong with him? Burying his head in his hand and letting out a groan, he turned. He would leave her to herself, give her time to get over it. Maybe after school he could try and cheer her up.

The school hallways were empty when Troy arrived, a smile not on his face like most days. He trudged to first period(he had missed homeroom)with Miss Yale. It's weird, she had went to Yale and her last name is Yale. Get it? Yeah, right now isn't a time for laughter.

He slipped into his seat and Miss Yale looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but the sad look on his face told her he was hurting. She turned back to her lesson with a tight line on her face. She was his best teacher, anyways.

Troy laid his head down, letting words slip through his ear then fly out the other. His mind was stuck on the beautiful girl with brunette hair soft as feathers in his hands and the flawless skin she owned. He was thinking about her perfect eyebrows that haven't had anything down to them. He was thinking about the cute smile she would process when he told her something funny. She even laughed on some occasions. And he had only been on them for a second, but her lips were so soft and warm, he wanted to claim them as his. He wanted to do that exact action everyday and anytime.

But he couldn't.

She wouldn't let him in.

MTMTE

Troy walked out of class and started his way down to the cafeteria. Him and Gabriella would usually eat on the roof top, a place he had found one day walking aimlessly around at free period while Gabriella was talking to a teacher.

"Yo, Bolton," the Afro guy called him up, standing next to Troy. "So, I see Montez isn't with you today."

Troy grabbed the red plastic try of food before turning to Afro, an eyebrow quirked. "Yes...she's, uh, sick."

"Really? I heard she had surgery, but didn't make it," he said. Troy felt his hand on the tray clench tightly. Even if it was true, there was no sympathy in his voice, only bitterness laced through it. "How about this? You stay out of it, okay? Maybe then I won't beat you up."

"Beat me up?" Afro replied in disbelief? "I'd like to see you try."

"Look, I'm not really in the mood for your ass."

"But I bet you are for Blindy, huh? I mean, it's probably ugly, though. Like the rest of her."

Troy was silent.

Afro smirked. "You okay, Bolton? You seem mad. Is it about that ugly bitch hag you-"

Troy had dropped his plate and tackled Afro to the ground. People stood from their seats or ran over to form a circle. 'Chadster!' some shouted out, but also people called, 'Bolton!' or 'New Kid'. Troy was on the ground now as Chad took some swings at his nose. Pain shot through him, but he didn't care. No one talked about Gabriella that way.

"Not so touch when Blindy isn't here, right?" Afro said and Troy pushed Afro off f him. He quickly stood as well did Afro. His nose was bleeding, blood streaming out. Afro went again, aiming for Troy's head, but Troy dodged and brought his fist up, blowing it to Afro's face. Blood actually splurged, flying out of some part of Afro's face and landing on the white floor. Miss M was yelling at them, telling them to break it up Finally, Mr. Matsui arrived.

"Break it up," he called, slicing his way through the crowd. "I said, break it up!" Some people went in to get them, Michael pulling Chad away and some other friend of Afro pulling Troy away.

MTMTE

3:09, her phone told her. Everyone was either getting out of class or arriving home. Troy would be coming home in about ten or twenty minutes, aiming at how big traffic is. Not that she cared or anything...

3:11. Time really goes by slow, she acknowledge, lifting herself up on her elbows.

3: 21. Where the heck was Troy? He would have at least called or came to her house. Wait, she shouldn't care. Remember, he kissed you to make fun of you. He never liked you. All these weeks had been a total lie.

There was a soft knock at her bedroom door and Gabriella peered at it. "Dad?" He usually came home in about two hours. "Dad, is that you?" Standing, Gabriella made her way over to the door and hesitantly opened it.

It was Troy. she could tell, but he was so close. Their clothes were touching and she could hear and feel his breath. Gabriella reeled backwards and her head suddenly hurt.

"Do you know what they say about you, Gabi?' he questioned, walking over to her. Gabriella took a step back and shook her head faintly. "Well, I hate it when they do," he confessed. "He called you a ugly bitch hag. He called you ugly, Gabs, you aren't ugly, you know that, right?"

"Troy." She said it slowly. "are you okay?"

"No," he said. "I punched him and he deserved it all. I think I broke his nose."

"Troy, what happened?"

She heard his sigh.

"I got into a fight and got suspended."

"And it was about me, right?" she guessed. Nothing was said and she groaned, settling on her bed. "You're an asshole, you know that? Why do you even bother trying to be friends with me let alone...try and kiss me." The last part was said in a vulnerable whisper. She felt warmth grow in her hand. Her hand quickly flinched away and she held it on her lap. "I know it's all a game."

"It's not, Gabi," Troy protested.

"Yeah it is. I've fallen for too many and I'm tired of it all."

"Listen to me," Troy demanded and Gabriella found herself hearing him out. "I'm not playing you or tricking you, not any of that stuff. Why do you have to underestimate me? Not all people are bad, Gabs. And you have to take advantage of that. We can't stop the hateful comments or shoves, but we also can't stop feelings you have for another person. And don't say you don't have any feelings for me, Gabi. You like me. I know you do."

"You're wrong," she whispered and backed away.

Troy stopped her, his hands grabbing onto her waist. She swallowed and her hands trailed up his bulky arms. "No, _you're _wrong," he countered "You're mom left you and you don't give yourself away easily. I understand that, Gabs. But I promised to never leave you."

Gabriella shook her head, tears coming out of her eyes. And she thought she had forbidden herself from crying about him.

"But you don't know that," she whispered. "No one does."

"You said that, too. If you stop worrying, give us a chance, there would be nothing to worry about." Troy sighed. "Gabs, I like you and have since the first day I saw you. Remember, you got pushed down and I went to help even when you didn't want it? When I saw you, I didn't see a girl that was blind. I saw you. I saw Gabriella Montez, the most envied girl, the most beautiful."

"I get what you think, Troy...but why me? Why not some other girl who is easier to deal with? Who doesn't need a cane of assistance to get through a day? Why do you want _me_?"

Gabriella felt Troy's hand slowly stroke her cheek, wiping away tears. "Why wouldn't I want you? You're perfect. People look at the outside, but there is more than meets the eye." Gabriella's lips twitched into a small smile. "If you just let me all the way in, Gabi, you'll be happy. We'll be happy, no matter what people say or do. I won't let anyone hurt you or talk bad. But if you don't want this, tell me and I'll leave."

Gabriella reached up with her hand and placed it on Troy's bigger one that rest against her cheek. She sighed and nodded softly. "I like you, too, Troy," she admitted. "I want to be with you." She leaned into his near body. "And I want you to kiss me."

Troy grew his own smile and he tilted forward. After a second, his lips pressed against Gabriella's. Shock waves of electricity ran through her body as her arms wounded around his neck. She had no idea how to kiss, but she didn't need to. Troy's lips soft against hers guided her slowly and gently.

The kiss fell more urgent and Gabriella felt summer lightening flicker through her body and making her heart pick up pace, pounding against her chest, seeming to want to break free. Her breath caught in her sizzling throat making her dizzy. Her head tilted back afterward, her eyes still closed. Troy watched thoughtfully as her neck curved and her chest lifted and fell. Her lips were parted and heavy breaths were seething out of them. She opened them a moment later and Troy smiled at the light that filled his vision. She was perfect, no matter what people say.

* * *

What did you think? Review please?

~~~Nessa Kiss


	7. Chapter 7

More Than Meets The Eye—

Chapter 7

**A/N: Didn't get too many reviews, only 4, but that's okay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Gabriella leaned closely into the warmth that lay beside her. Her hand was sprawled across his hard chest and her leg was entwined with his. She breathed in his smell deeply before lifting herself up from lying down to a sitting position. The soft snores vibrated out of Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. She picked up her phone on her nightstand and pressed a button. "Three thirty-one a.m.," it said in a robotic voice. Gabriella cursed. "Troy, Troy, wake up," she whispered. He muttered something, but he remained sleep. Gabriella nudged him again.

Nothing.

"You asked for it," she muttered before kicking him off the bed. The sheets that she was all tangled in swooped her up and she tumbled off the bed, Troy in tow, but falling off the other side.

"Ow!" She heard him grunt. "What the hell?"

Gabriella then bust out laughing, covering her mouth. "Oh, my God! That was so funny."

"Gabriella?" Troy lifted himself up and he stood. His eyes adjusted to the dark light and he peered over the bed. Gabriella was still laughing, her hair covering her face like a waterfall. "Gabriella, you okay? What happened?"

"I t-t-tried t-to—kick you o-off the b-b-bed and—and—we both fell." She had no idea why it was _this_ funny, but she couldn't stop laughing. Troy's concerned face creased and hips lips curled into a goofy smile. He went down and picked Gabriella up. Her legs dangled over his left arm while her head lolled over his right. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently in it.

"Gabriella, you're crying."

"It's j-just funny!" She wiped at her eyes before digging her nails into the sheets and thrusting her head into her pillow. A minute passed and her laughter faded. "Okay, I'm fine now. I'm good."

"Good because you might have—"

There was a hard knock at the door. "Gabriella, you okay in there?"

"Woken up your dad," Troy finished, letting out a breath. Gabriella sat up slowly and wiped at her eyes once more. She sniffled then got out of bed. "Hide under the bed," she whispered. Troy did as he was told and once he was settled under there, Gabriella went to open the door. Mario stood there, eyes drooping. "Sorry to wake you, dad. Troy was being stupid though and called me and told me something really funny. So, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay, get some sleep, Gabriella. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, bye." Gabriella quickly closed the door and leaned up against it. Troy came from under the bed, smirking. "So, I'm stupid now?" She jumped at the touch of his finger tips coming in tact with her skin.

"Well, I wasn't going to say 'I tried to kick Troy off my bed to wake him and ended up falling as well and I broke out laughing'. _I_ would be the stupid one."

"Well, what did I say?"

Gabriella shrugged and pushed him away from her. "How should I know? Now, go home. You can climb down my balcony."

"But I wanna stay," he whined, sitting on her bed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Well, I'm gonna stay anyway." Troy lay down on the bed again and snuggled into a pillow. Gabriella sighed and trudged to her bed as well. "If we get in trouble, I am so kicking your ass."

"You love my ass," he said, smirking. "Just like I love your ass, as well."

"I don't even know what your ass looks like," Gabriella reminded him, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, go to sleep; we have school tomorrow."

"Yes, mother."

"Don't compare me to your mother. That's disgusting. That would mean that you'd be dating your mom." Gabriella made a face as did Troy. He turned over in the bed and sprawled an arm over her small torso. Gabriella grinned and moved closer into Troy, laying her hand over his torso, too. When Troy heard Gabriella's breath even he smiled and stroked her hair. "You're beautiful," he whispered and bent his head down to kiss her forehead. Soon he fell asleep as well, smiling wildly.

MTMTE

The morning sun rolled into Gabriella's room making it bright and heated. Troy groaned loudly and turned over on his back. His right arm was laid over Gabriella while his left was dangling lazily over the edge of the bed.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," a voice said, angry.

Troy nearly fell out the bed.

He sat up straight and stared at Mr. Montez who was leaning angrily against the door jab. His arms were crossed across his chest and he had a frown on his face. "Mr. Montez, I can explain—"

"No need to," Mario said, holding his hand up. "Why were you here last night and didn't go home? Gabriella had said..." His face because even more angry. Next to Troy, Gabriella grunted and moved into Troy's thigh, muttering words. "Go...back...to...sleep," she said softly.

"How about you wake up," Mario boomed and Gabriella bolted upright. She grabbed the covers and clutched them tightly to her as if she were naked. "Dad?" she gasped.

"Young lady, you better get your butt up out of that bed and get ready for school. When you come home we'll talk. And don't bring Troy over."

"Wait," Gabriella pleaded. "Dad, we fell asleep. I know, I lied and said he had left, but we just...dad, Troy and me are dating."

Mario made a sound like a grunt. "I don't approve," he said bluntly. "Now get up and get ready for school."

"You don't approve?" Gabriella questioned with disbelief. "You don't _approve_? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your father and don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Oh, so now you care," Gabriella said, getting up. "Now you care who comes in my life and that you're my father? You never were there, dad."

"I was," he said, defending himself. Then added softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Gabriella's face softened and she sat down again, grabbing Troy's hand. "I won't get hurt," she promised. "I trust Troy, you should too."

Mario put on a thoughtful face before nodding. "Okay," he said. "I trust him, but if you hurt her or if she comes home crying once." Mario pointed to Troy with a warning finger. Troy's eyebrows lifted as he nodded. "I would never hurt her, sir," Troy said. "Your daughter is the most fun to hang around with. The most beautiful girl." Troy turned to Gabriella and Gabriella smiled. "And if she doesn't believe me, I'll tell her every second of the day. I'll tell her until she agrees. Until she blocks out hateful comments."

"Well," Mario said, smiling. "Well, I guess you two better get ready. But if you ever stay over inform me. And the door stays open a crack at least."

"Yes, dad," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. "I know."

"You better. And you better get ready for school. Chop, chop! Date prisa!" Mario said, saying the last part in Spanish. Troy helped Gabriella get out of the bed and as soon as Mario was out of the doorway, he dragged her into a hug. "Gabriella," he breathed.

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful."

Gabriella grinned up at him and bit her lip. "I don't believe it," she said. Her arms tightened around his torso and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beats. "But tell me everyday and I just might."

"That was the plan," Troy said, kissing her temple. He then brought her face between his two big hands and pulled her face to his, fusing their lips. Gabriella's muscles tensed then eased with pleasure. Her arms snaked around his neck and her fingers clasped together. When they pulled apart, her chest was slightly rising and lowering quickly. "That's my new favorite thing to do," she said lowly to him and licked her lips. Troy grinned and stepped away from her, but only slightly. "Good, because I'll be doing that a lot, now let's get ready before your dad gets suspicious."

MTMTE

The staring eyes seemed to bore into her back. She was shaking nervously as her sweaty palm was placed neatly into Troy's big palm. She could feel everyone staring and knew it was a moment of time before Gracie and her posse would be trotting up to her and calling out hurtful things. But Gabriella refused to let it get to her. Troy had told her about ten times this morning that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And for once in her life, she felt beautiful.

But she was still beyond nervous.

"Troy, are they staring?" she asked quietly, leaning into his side.

"Just ignore them and be glad you can't see them. They're looking at us as if we don't belong."

"We don't," Gabriella said. "It's not how this school works."

"Well too bad, because you're my girlfriend and I'm proud. Even if they don't—" Troy stopped walking and talking and Gabriella jerked forward, about to trip, and she squealed. Troy's hands reached out to grab her before she hit the floor. "Troy," she breathed, standing straight up. "What happened?"

"So, look what the sea brought in," an annoying high pitched voice said. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest and groaned. "Well, look what the devil brought in."

"At least I'm hot," Gracie snapped and Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the girl. "At least I'm not an ugly bitch with gray eyes—"

"Is that the only thing you can say," Gabriella questioned before Troy could say anything. "That I'm an ugly bitch with gray eyes? Because that's the lamest come back I've ever heard. Is that really the only thing ugly about me, Gracie? Or is it my face or hair or body?"

"It's all of that," Gracie said, frowning.

"Well, it could be all of that. I wouldn't know. But guess what. At least I don't have an ugly personality. You're a bitch to extreme levels and you laugh when you bring other people's feelings down. Well it's getting tiring, Gracie. It's getting old and newsflash; we _aren't_ in middle school anymore. So, why don't you stop being so immature about this and just leave me alone." Gasp of shock were heard around her and some snickers as well.

"Wow," Troy whispered, grinning.

"Let's just go," Gabriella said, pulling Troy along the halls. Troy walked beside her and gripped her hand. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

Troy pulled her in for a hug. "Gabriella, she's a bitch. Don't let her get to you."

"I didn't," she said, frowning. "I just told my mind. I'm sure everyone who get's bothered by Gracie would want to do the same."

Troy looked down at her for a moment before looking around. People were gazing at them, frowning and whispering. "You want a scene?" he asked them all. He stopped walking and turned a taken aback Gabriella in his arms. "Troy, what the hell—" Her eyes opened wide as his lips found hers, kissing her roughly yet softly. Her arms wounded around his neck unthinkingly as she sunk into the kiss, her eyes closing.

The whispers around them were building up to the point where they could hear the comments.

"That's disgusting—"

"Who would kiss her?—"

"Ugh, who does she think she is?—"

"He's probably just using her, but I don't know why he would stoop so low—"

Gabriella swallowed painfully and jerked back from the kiss. She had so badly tried to ignore it all, but it was all too much. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. Since Troy came here, she's been crying so much. The last comment she had heard hurt the most. Was he just using her? Was this all an act?

"Gabriella?"

"I have to go,' she whispered before walking off. She stumbled blindly—literally, of course—into the library. The librarian, Miss Lee, wasn't in here during the first hour of school. so, she was alone and she was glad.

Except, she thought she was alone.

"Gabriella?"

The sweet sing-song voice of Amanda Sher sounded through Gabriella's good hearing senses and she looked up, wiping her eyes. "Gabriella, what happened?" Amanda placed a hand on Gabriela's shoulder and Gabriella gave in, throwing her arms around Amanda. "I don't know why they hate me so much," she cried. "I never did anything to them. And since Troy came, it's gotten so much worse. They talk about him now, too. I just can't take it anymore. It just makes me want to—to kill myself!"

Amanda pulled back, shocked. 'don't you dare say that! You are beautiful and talented and amazing and you can't let them take that away from you with a few hurtful words! They envy you, you know. You can't see it obviously, but how they look at you—especially Gracie—, they're jealous. Gabriella, you're so beautiful and you don't even try. Gracie wants nothing but beauty and you have it. So to tear you down, she wants to hurt you so badly. Gabriella." Amanda stroked Gabriella's cheeks. "don't listen to them. You're stronger than that."

Gabriella smiled slightly then took a breath. "You're right, but it's not just Gracie. It's Troy, too. We're dating, but how do I know it won't end bad?"

"Exactly. Gabriella, many people face tragic events like car crashes or murder, but that doesn't mean it happens over and over again. Trust your heart, Gabriella. And obviously it wants Troy. I know it'll be hard, but your mom wants you to live your life without oushing away people, saying they'll leave as well. Trust me, I know this?"

"How?" Gabriella whispered in a voice that mimicked a sweet little girl.

"My brother died by drowning. It was five years ago and we were celebrating his fourth birthday. My parents were fighting and it was really bad. I was sat, crying. Daniel, my brother, wandered off and he just landed in the water. He went in deeper and deeper and that was when we noticed he was missing. My parents called for him and after a while, we heard screams. And it was Daniel. He was drowning. All we could see was his little arms waving in the air. My parents were so fast to get him, but it was too late. He had drowned. A week later, they had found his body. It was crashed near a rock far away from the shore and his leg was eaten off. A shark had gotten to him. It was so sad, we were just lucky the shark hadn't eaten all of Daniel. I try and move on with my life, and it's hard, but Daniel wants me to. He wants me to be happy even without him. And I learned to accept his absence. That's what you need to do, Gabriella. Accept her absence."

Gabriella smiled.

* * *

What did you think? Review, please?


	8. Chapter 8

More Than Meets The Eye—

**I own nothing, just so you know. I want to say thank you to Taylor Jae for her lovely comment and how she'd mention my story in her Author's Note in her story**_ Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes._** It's a really lovely story, I'm reading it now. I know some of you read it, but if you don't; you have to read it!** Anyway, on with the story...

**And, yes, Gabriella can get eye surgery done to be able to see again. She needs an eye donor, though.**

Amanda Sher was a bubbly, bright girl who made Gabriella see that when someone leaves, you just have to let them go and accept their absence. That's what Gabriella need's to do; try to move on, accept her mother's absence, that she's_ really_ gone. And Gabriella was reluctant. She hadn't known much of her mom. Well, she doesn't remember much of her. All Gabriella remembered was that her mom was a little kid herself. Her and Gabriella would run around, jumping off the walls, eating candy and getting sugar rushes. And as she listened silently to the home video, she could hear that that was what it was like, too.

The sweet laughs of Gabriella and her mom. The thumps when they fell. Their joking around. And the sweet, melody voice her mom would say, "I love you" in. Gabriella remembered that. She would say it back and would hug her mom, holding onto her as if she would leave.

And she had left.

The TV went static before a whole different date shown up. There were terrible screams, things being knocked over and scattered. Gabriella's mind went blank as she tried to remember.

Then it all came back to her...

It was Thanksgiving thirteen years ago and the family had decided to visit the family of two now.

_"Gabriella!" Mario yelled fiercely._ _There was another loud crash along with Gabriella's shrill screaming. She stomped her foot numerous times and her hands scattered all over the place, knocking over vases and other important dishes. The red satin cover of the table flew off and other screams were heard. "Mario!" That was Gabriella's aunt._

Gabriella had been so frustrated. She couldn't see and she had taken all her anger out on her father. She had taken her anger out on anyone. She had almost killed her grandmother by almost pushing her down the steps. If Mario hadn't been there to save Grandmother, she would have died, and it would have been all Gabriella's fault.

Gabriella felt a pain in her chest as she put her hands out, reaching for the remote. Once she found it, she clicked the button on the top left and the TV went off. All there was was silence and darkness.

She had avoided Troy after her talk with Amanda. Not because she was mad at him or anything, because she certainly was not, but because she wanted to think.

She wanted to think about eye surgery.

Like a donor.

But she'd need to find one first.

Gabriella pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her body, relaxing into the couch. Her phone had rung so many times. They were from Troy, but she refused to answer. She needed to think.

"What to do, what to do..." she murmured tiredly to herself. Her head hung over the back of the couch and her eyes fell silently closed. What would happen if she weren't blind?

MTMTE

"Mr. Montez?" Troy stopped his jog as he turned into the Montez residence. Mario was working on his car, doing some weird stuff to the engine. "Hey, Troy. How's it going?"

"Great, thanks. How are you?"

"Great. Gabriella's in the house, but she's in her thinking mode. Disturb her and she might kill you. Be careful."

Troy chuckled lightly when he caught the the tease and joke in his sentence. "Will do, Mr. Montez." Troy walked off into the house and smiled as he saw Gabriella sprawled on the couch with her eyes wide open. She was staring up at the ceiling and she did look like she was thinking.

"I'm kind of scared to know what you're thinking," Troy admitted, sitting down on the opposite couch. Gabriella didn't even glance at him. "Then don't ask," she said bluntly.

"I think I'm gonna have to." He moved to the couch she was on and lifted her legs up, sitting down then bringing them in his lap. Gabriella sat up and cuddled close to Troy, breathing in his scent and burying her face deep in his collarbone. "Now, tell Boyfriend what's wrong."

"Well, Boyfriend," Gabriella said, smiling a bit. She lifted her head a. "I don't think that's none of your business." She placed a hand on his face and her fingers skimmed thoughtfully across his face, wanting to suck up every detail about it. The way his lips curve, the jungle of his hair, his small eyes, his nose— everything. "Is it weird when I do this?" she asked lowly, still skimming her fingers over his face.

"I love it when you do it, actually," Troy admitted, his voice husky and just as low. Gabriella's lips formed a small smile. "It gives me a better description of you. What color are your eyes again?"

"Blue," Troy answered. "What color were your eyes...before?"

"Well, they were brown. Wanna see a picture?" When Gabriella felt Troy nod under her fingertips, she reached over and felt the end table beside the couch. Her fingers skimmed over a few objects before she found a picture frame. It was of her and her dad last year doing God knows what. She took apart the frame and took out a small picture. Troy looked at it and gasped.

On it was a little girl. She could have been four or three. She looked like Gabriella. Full black hair tumbling in waves down her shoulders and back. Tanned skin that would make the sun jealous and that cute smile. Troy smiled and he took the picture, examining it more closely.

"I want to have surgery," came a small voice. Shocked, Troy looked up at Gabriella. She was biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers. "What?"

"I want surgery done on my eye. I want an eye donation. The doctor had said I could have it when I'm eighteen and that's in two months. I have corneal blindness and that's all you need to get an eye transplant."

Troy was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Are you sure," he questioned quietly. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand in hers and nodded. "Yes. I want to see you, Troy."

"Well, what if I'm ugly?" Troy said, throwing in humor. Gabriella grinned and shrugged. "Well, then I would dump you and move on with my vision-filled life." Troy punched her lightly in the arm and Gabriella giggled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I don't care if you're ugly. You're the best."

"You're the best, too," Troy said. "And insanely beautiful. I can't wait for you to see yourself."

Gabriella sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "Me, too. But...I need to talk to my dad first."

"We can talk to him together," Troy decided, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "And you'll be able to see again."

"Yes, but there's so many things to go through," Gabriella said doubting. "Money and if there would even be a person willing to donate. There are thousand of other blind people out there, Troy. I'm just one."

"We'll work things out, Gabriella," Troy promised. "Together."

* * *

Just a short chapter to bring you into what's next. I hope you review!

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	9. Chapter 9

More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 9

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

**A/N: I wanna give a shout out to...**

**Taylor Jae , pumkinking5, Bluebell140, YoungJustice , Ashlea00 and AddyD90**

**For Taylor Jae, I am almost done reading it. It's really good, I love it! I would be farther, but I have a lot of things to do around my house and I have school and what not. I can't wait to read more. And, your choice is wise. When you have a visual-impairment does make you special and makes you who you are, not who you're not...if that makes sense (:**

**Thanks so much pumkinking5. I love your reviews and how you review my chapters. **I'm so glad you liked it, Bluebell140**. **I was a bit reluctant with this chapter because I thought it wasn't as good, but since you loved it, I think I'll reconsider what I thought**. **_I'm glad you liked it, YoungJustice! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!** Thanks, AddyD90. I'll try and probably on Thursday or even sooner. I'm glad you loved it (: It makes me smile when everyone reviews.**_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me.**

**Now, on with the story...**

Gabriella had asked her dad if Troy could stay for dinner and Mario hadn't declined. He actually asked if he could get to know Troy better since he might be his...son in law soon. Gabriella had blushed furiously at that and Troy chuckled.

So, now they were sat at the table after Mario had cooked dinner. It was a fine meal of Philippine Empanadas which was a famous Spanish dish in the Montez family. Gabriella had to admit, her dad wasn't the best cook, but this meal was good.

"So," Mario started, taking a bite of his empanada. "What types of things are you interested in, Troy?"

"Well, I like to play basketball. It's like my all time favorite sport. My dad and I always would play it whenever we could," Troy answered, smiling. Gabriella looked at him, just realizing she had never met his parents.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome. I can, you know, shoot some hoops as well. You know, back in the day..." Gabriella mentally groaned as her dad went into details of 'The Spanish Amigos', a group he was in_ back in the day_. Troy had an amused smile on his face as he listened to her dad's story.

"Dad, enough," Gabriella said. "I don't want to hear your stories and I'm pretty sure Troy doesn't either. And actually, we kind of wanted to tell you something..."

Mario sat for a moment then shook his head, gasping. "Don't tell me...don't say that you're...pregnant."

"Oh, God, no!" Both Troy and Gabriella exclaimed. "Dad, we haven't even been together long enough to say 'I love you'. Why would I be pregnant? Plus, I'm still a..." She cleared her throat. "A virgin." She heard him let out a sigh of relief. "But what I want to really tell you is that I've been thinking about something and Troy says he'll be there for me if I go through with it." She took a breath then said silently, "I want an eye donation so I can see again."

The room was silent as the two teens waited for an answer from Mario. Finally, he muttered, "I don't really know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Gabriella begged. "The whole process is fifteen thousand dollars, but I'm sure we can make up the money."

"What made you want to do this?" Mario asked, sighing.

"I want to see the world, dad," she answered slowly. "I want to see you and I want to see Troy. I want to see Amanda and all my teachers. I want to see the world around me; what's happening and how. I want to _see_."

"Well, I'm sure we can get something arranged. How about I think about it and then we'll take you to the doctor."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "Thanks, dad."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. But, I don't have fifteen grand in my pocket. So, we'll work hard to come up wit the money. How 'bout it?"

"I'm in," Troy announced, leaning into Gabriella and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Gabriella grinned and pulled away.

"Me too."

_MTMTE_

"Thank you dad for letting Troy stay for dinner and accepting my decision," Gabriella said, sitting down in one of the stools at the kitchen island. "This nights been amazing."

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Mario questioned, sitting down as well.

Gabriella looked confused. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is everything alright at school?"

"Yes," she lied slowly. "Why?"

"Well, I should be asking that. Why are there bruises on your arms? I would have concluded to Troy, but I don't know if I should..."

"Dad, it's nothing," Gabriella told him. "Look, I'm going up stairs for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Gabriella quickly slipped off the stool before rushing up the kitchen steps that led to the upstairs. She closed the door shut behind her and locked it. With her eyes closed, she leaned against the door and slid down it. Sometime last week, Troy hadn't been at school because he was sick. Tears came down from her eyes as she thought of the school day that would possibly haunt her forever...

_"Gabriella, where's Troy?" Amanda questioned her as she walked up to her. Gabriella was walking to class alone, her books clutched to her chest and her bag swung over her right shoulder. Her free hand was holding the white cane. "He's sick," she answered smoothly. "But I'll be fine. I don't need him next to me every second of the day."_

_"Gabriella!"_

_Both girls jumped startled at the high-pitched voice of Gracie. Amanda turned and glowered at the fake girl. "What do you want, Gracie?"_

_"Well, I'd like to know where Troy is." Then she added slyly, "He's here, isn't he?"_

_"I believe that's none of your business," Gabriella told her. "Now, if that's all, we'll be going."_

_"No, no, no. You don't dismiss me; I dismiss you," Gracie said. "And I don't think I have yet."_

_"Who do you think you are?" Amanda questioned. "You surely can't boss us around. Come on, Gabriella." Amanda went and grabbed Gabriella's hand and was about to turn around, but Gracie stopped them both. "Listen, I run this school and I'm not afraid to turn everyone against you, Amanda, okay?" Her impish eyes traveled to Gabriella. "Just like I did with Gabi, here. I mean, you really think everyone would make fun of her because she's blind?"_

_"No," Amanda said. "And you wouldn't either. You're just jealous that Gabriella is way prettier than you and you can't stand that, can you?"_

_Gracie scoffed. "Yeah right. She's nothing but an ugly hag who can't see anything. And she's dumb, too." _

_"She's not dumb. You're the dumb bitch hag who thinks she can control everyone who may not be as popular! But newsflash, _honey_, we're not those people. You _can't_ and _won't_ control us." _

_There were gasp, including one from Gabriella._

_"Amanda, you didn't have to..."_

_"I wanted to," she assured her. _

_"I don't know who you think you are," Gracie said, her eyes flashing with anger. "And I won't tolerate being talked to like that." _

_"What a shame," Amanda said, sarcasm thick in her voice. _

_"No, what a shame I have to do_ this_." _

_Gracie lifted her hand and swung it across Amanda's face. Amanda gasped as white hot pain crossed her cheek. She could taste the irony taste of blood leaking from her mouth. Gabriella gasped after she heard the blow. "Don't hit her!" she said fiercely to Gracie. _

_"Don't worry, Blindy, I'll get to you next." _

_Gracie didn't look like the fighting type. She had a curvy body and lanky arms and had no muscles whatsoever on her lanky arms. She looked tough verbally, but looked like a mouse physically. _

_G_r_acie's hands clenched into tight fist and came in contact with Amanda's face. Amanda stumbled backwards, her feet failing to save her. She landed on the floor with a _thud.

_"Amanda," Gabriella cried after hearing her fall and feeling the vibration. Gracie let out a puff of air and wiped away golden hair that lay in her eyes. "Aw, Amanda, get up," she quipped. _

_Amanda let out a groan from the ground. She sniffled before sitting up and wiping at her eyes, trying to vanish the looked up through them and shook her head. "I won't dare stoop to your level, Gracie. What you just did, it was pathetic." She stood up and shook her head again. _

_"I'm fine with that," Gracie said. "Just like I'm fine with doing it to a blind person as well." Gracie pushed Amanda aside and raised her hand to slap Gabriella. When her hand came in contact with Gabriella's angry red cheeks, Gabriella gasped as pain shot through her cheek. "Gabriella," Amanda cried, her blue eyes wide. _

_"I'm fine," Gabriella muttered, standing up straight. _

_"Fight!" A boy called from the crowd surrounding the three girls. Then more chants were passed around. People stomped their feet and raised their hands in the air, fist pumping. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" _

_"They want us to fight," Gracie said, grinning wildly. "Let's fight." _

_"Stop," Gabriella demanded as another girl grabbed her by her arms and pelted her body with hits. During it all, she could've sworn she felt a man grab and punch her in the gut. _

_Her and Amanda had fled wearily as the principal's voice boomed through the hallway. _

Gabriella hugged her body. She hadn't told Troy or anyone else what had happened. This was the worst Gracie and everyone had done to her. She takes all that crap about not needing Troy away. She needed Troy. She needed him now.

She stood up shakily and moved to the phone on her bedside table. Her hand roamed the oak surface before she found her phone and her fingers moved fast across the keyboard, remembering Troy's number by heart.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it's me; Gabriella."

Troy's voice was laced with concern, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is your dad there? Please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Gabriella assured him, biting back a smile at his protectiveness. "I just need someone to talk and cuddle with. Can you come over?"

"Of course," he breathed into the phone. "I'll be there in five."

"Okay, I'll unlock my balcony. I don't want to tell my dad your coming over tonight."

"Okay. Bye, Brie."

"Bye."

Gabriella pressed end on the phone and quickly went to turn the lock on her french doors that led to her Romeo and Juliet type balcony. Less than three minutes later, there was a soft knock on the doors. "It's me," Troy whispered and Gabriella opened the doors. She was sucked into a glorious hug as soon as the door opened. The cool wind wrapped around her legs that were only clad in short shorts and wrapped around her bare arms which were only clad in a white tank top.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," Troy demanded softly. He guided both of them to the bed after he closed the balcony. They laid down on the soft duvet, cuddling together cutely. "It's a long story," Gabriella warned.

"I've got time."

"Well, remember that day when you were sick?" Troy nodded and kissed her temple. "Amanda and me had an encounter with Gracie and her posse." Troy's whole body tensed and Gabriella squeezed his bicep. "It was...bad. Really bad. She..." Gabriella's voice got all raspy and she sucked in a deep breath. "She hit Amanda and me and then it started this fight. They were beating us up and when the principal came, we all scattered."

Troy was silent for a second then he said quietly, "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry, Troy," Gabriella told him quickly. "You're always worrying and I just want to be independent and not need you all the time. I'm fine; just a couple of bruises and what not." She paused then said vulnerably, "I want to be strong and show you and everyone else that I'm not just Gabriella Montez, the blind girl."

Gabriella sighed softly as she felt the gentle touch of Troy's hands caressing her cheek. "Gabriella, I'll always be there to worry and protect you, no matter how much you refuse. And, let me tell you; you are one of the strongest girls I've ever known," he told her truthfully. "But I will _always_ be there."

There was a short silence.

Not an uncomfortable awkward fist date kind of silence, but a comfortable silence. And breaking it, Gabriella mumbled, "I love you, Troy."

* * *

_You all probably hate me for making it so short and uploading really late. I know I've lost some of my reviewers, but I hope the ones I still have will review. I'll strive to get out another chapter. Thanks you for reading! _

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


	10. Chapter 10

More Than Meets The Eye

**—Hello! I am 15 and I still love Selena Gomez! I'm going to her concert in August at the Mann Center! I'm a little over excited! Oh well! Anyway, it's been...almost two weeks since I've last updated. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Troy stopped his caressing and his eyes grew wide. Gabriella's eyes did the same and she shot up, scooting away from him. "Oh, God, no...I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." See, this is why she wants to see. If she could see his face, she would be able to determine if he's disgusted or completely happy. Please be the second one, she begged mentally to herself.

She felt Troy's movement. He was coming off the bed and as he did, her heart melted. What was she doing? Of course she meant what she said. She _loved_ him! And you can't mistaken love...

"Troy...please say something," she begged silently.

"I..." She felt his hands wrap around her body and herself being lifted. "I love you, too," he finally said and Gabriella's heart fluttered. He then burst out laughing and kissed her so fiercely, she became dizzy. Gabriella, overwhelmed with giddiness, threw her arms around his neck. Troy disconnected their lips and grinned as Gabriella's eyes opened.

"I love you," he repeated again. "Man, you have no idea how long I've wanted to say that to you." He put her back down on the bed and sat down himself. Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on his stomach. Gently she traced the lines that separated his abs. "You know, I'm scared," Gabriella admitted randomly. "Not about what people think I'm scared of**—**bullies, clothes, looks and so on. I'm scared that everyone I love will leave me. Do you know how long it was since I've said I love you to my dad? It was a while ago. I remember being in that car. My parents were fighting again and I was so scared. I just wanted my mom and dad to be how they used to be. But now they can't obviously. I won't have a mom to talk to me about how my body is changing or help my dress for prom. I won't have any of that. And, now I'm afraid to loose you."

Troy pulled her in tight for a hug and shook his head. "Nothing will happen to me," he promised. "Don't ever be afraid."

"I just don't want to go through it again."

"You won't have to." He kissed her temple and sighed. "You won't have to."

MTMTE

"This feels_ so_ weird," Gabriella told Troy, laughing softly. Currently they were at Paint N' Pottery. It was Troy's idea. When he was younger he'd come here and make a bowl or vase. And he thought it'd be fun for Gabriella to try. Even if she was blind.

"Yours is better than mine and you can't even see what you're doing," Troy said. "Mine looks like a blob of nothing. Yours at least looks like a unicorn."

"Unicorn?" Gabriella gasped, laughing. "I'm making a vase!"

"Oh...Well, here, let me help." Gabriella felt Troy grab her hands in his bigger ones and he guided her hands through the icky mess. As he did, his body pushed against hers and she could feel white fire soaring through her body. Her eyes fell closed and she gave her hands to Troy.

"Your fingers just have to push around it," he told her softly. Gabriella's eyes opened and almost cried when she could only see darkness clouding her vision.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice turned from soothing to worried in an instant. "What's wrong?" Gabriella only shook her head and leaned her body into Troy. Her body shook with every cry she let tumble from her lips. She knew she looked ridiculous in a kid place full of, well, _kids_, but she could care less. she just needed Troy to hold her.

"Do you want to go home?" he said to her and Gabriella mutely nodded.

Troy helped Gabriella exit the shop and to his beat-down truck. When they were settled in, he drove off and the only sound that was being made was Gabriella's distant cries and the nasty roar of Troy's engine.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Troy questioned, breaking the intense silence. He glanced over at her and his heart broke as her body shook and her faced paled. "Gabriella...please."

"Do you know what it feels like to wake up and see nothing at all? To be trapped in a never ending tunnel of darkness?" She lifted her head up and sighed. "I'm sorry. My stupid mood messed up this day for us."

Troy reached across and grabbed her hand. "You didn't ruin it. And, no. I don't know what it feels like. But Gabriella, you're going to be able to see soon!" He tried to lighten the mood with thick enthusiasm. "Isn't that great? You'll be able to see your dad again and you'll be able to see me! And you get to visit your mom's grave this time! And you'll be able to read and write without braille**—"**

"Troy, I'm sorry if I'm bursting your bubble now, but that's really not helping," Gabriella sulked. "We have to get fifteen grand and my dad can't just pull it out his pockets."

Troy was silent for a while before he said quietly, "My college fund**—**"

"Don't even go there," Gabriella demanded. "You aren't throwing away college for me. I won't allow it."

"But I will."

"No you won't. Troy, this is college we're talking about here**—"**

"There'll be scouts at the end of the year and I can get a scholarship and I won't even have to touch the money, Gabriella. Why won't you just take it?"

"Because I'm not selfish! I'm not taking your money. Especially not that much. What if we...break up or something like that? And then you regret giving me that money? Or if something happens with the surgery**—" **

"_Shut up_!" Troy yelled fiercely at her and the car swerved. Gabriella quickly went to grab the edges of her seat and her eyes shut closed tightly.

The car hit a pole and the two in the car could hear the screeching sound of metal and iron. Troy jerked forward and heard the deafening sound of glass and Gabriella's scream. There were many honks and yells building up around them.

Troy looked alarmed at Gabriella. She was shaking vigorously and tears were quickly cascading down her cheeks and a huge gash cut into her skull. "Gabriella..." His throat clenched together tightly and he looked out his rear-view mirror. Two cars crashed into each other and one ran into a stop light.

"Gabriella, say something. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please..." He reached out to touch her shoulder and when it landed on her shoulder, Gabriella flinched away, still shaking and clenching her eyes shut. There were police sirens the next moment and ambulance and the fire trucks. Troy sighed and his head fell to the steering wheel.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"Sir, are you okay?" Troy lifted his head to look at the officer. His vision was partly blurred and all he could make out of him is a big blue blob. "Sir? Hey, Stevens, we need help over here."

Troy turned away from the cop and looked at Gabriella who was breathing harshly. A paramedic yanked open the door and he opened his mouth to tell them to stop, but nothing came out his mouth. He felt himself being lifted from the car as well before everything went into a silent world of darkness.

MTMTE

When his eyes opened his visions was still a blob. He could still hear the sirens, but he wasn't in his car anymore. He was pinned down to a gurney and pain was shooting through him harshly. He groaned and tried to look around him.

Then a thought occurred to him.

Where was Gabriella?

With all the strength he had, he turned his head and right next to him was Gabriella. Her petite body was shaking more than ever and blood was quickly oozing from her skull. Her arms were also burned with cuts and glass was pricking her skin as well.

"Gabriella," he said hoarsely. He tried to make his voice stronger: "Gabriella!"

"Son, imma need you to calm down," a paramedic said and Troy squinted up at him**—**er, _her_**. **

"No, wait, I need to be with her," he tried to explain. "She can't see. She's blind. She needs me."

"She's fine, Son. She'll be okay."

"Promise?"

The woman looked down and Troy saw a flash of something. She patted his chest and nodded. "I promise."

MTMTE

Would she ever forgive him? Is she alright? How could he put her life in danger _again_? Would he ever forgive himself? How would her dad react? Will she ever want to speak to him again? Troy's heart started to hurt more than the bruises.

Does she sill love him?

Troy's eyes opened and his visions was back. He could clearly see he was in a hospital. Either that or his parents changed the ceilings and his bed.

"Troy?"

Troy turned his head to the voice. It was his mom. She was sitting in the burgundy hospital chair, dabbing at her red eyes and black mascara streaked face. "Oh, Troy, you're awake," she cried and flung her arms around him. Troy winced and she immediately pulled away. "I'm sorry, honey. What happened?"

"There was a crash...Gabriella and I were fighting and...I lost control and yelled at her and the car got off track and...oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially...Gabriella."

"That blind girl caused all this?" Jack huffed, crossing his arms.

"No," Troy said, ready to yell. How dare he accuse _his_ Gabriella of creating this? "_I_ did."

His dad ignored him. "I knew you dating her would be no good."

"You don't even know her!" Troy yelled and his parents looked shocked. "When the car crashed, I could see that same scared little girl she was when she got blind. She was so scared and I wanted to hurt myself for causing it. And she was hurt, too. I made her go through it again..."

"Troy...you obviously feel strongly about this girl," Lucille said softly. "But, Troy, she's blind. I don't want her to get hurt."

Troy's nostrils flared and angered boiled up in him. Troy couldn't believe this. "I won't—"

The heart monitor picked up and the three turned their attention to it. Quickly, a nurse rushed into the room. "Oh, what's going on?"

"Nothing going on," Lucille told her quickly.

"We're just talking," Jack piped in.

"Oh, well, be careful. Stay calm and don't get stressed out, okay, Troy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The nurse nodded before exiting the room. Troy gave a glower to his parents before facing his back to them. Lucille sighed and Jack huffed. "Son, don't act so immature. She's fine, I bet."

"That doesn't matter. she'll never forgive me. She'll hate me."

"Honey, maybe you're overlooking this," Lucille said. Troy only huffed.

MTMTE

Pain...Darkness...Pain...Darkness...Pain...Darkness...Troy.

Where was Troy?

Gabriella's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella bit her lip and sighed deeply. Her dad carefully engulfed her in a hug and when he did, she flinched and moved away. "Gabriella..."

"Wh—what happened?"

"You and Troy were in a car crash," he replied sadly. "It was big. Cars tumbling everywhere." Gabriella's chest closed in at the sound of car crash and Troy. Was he alright? Because if he wasn't...

"Is Troy alright?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, he's fine. You both had a few cuts. You had to get seventeen stitches though to close up that gap on top of your head. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood. Troy had some minor cuts and was lucky enough not to get brain damage."

"Can I see him?"

"I think the doctor wants you to stay relaxed, Gabriella."

"I want to see Troy," she told him slowly. "Please." She took a big breath before saying, "We love each other."

"But—but you told me you guys, you know, haven't told each other_ that_ yet."

"We said it yesterday. But nothing happened, dad. He didn't say it to take away my virginity."

"Well, okay. I guess I can't stop you from falling in love." Mario sighed and Gabriella heard him stand. "I'm going to get a doctor. Stay put, Gabriella."

"Will do, dad." When Gabriella was sure her dad was gone, she quickly came out of the bed and pressed her body against the wall. Stealthily she moved across the wall and out the room.

The floor felt cold under her bare feet and she felt oddly exposed.

And, of course, she had no ides where the hell she was going.

She moved her arms around her to determine where she was going. A soft hand gently touched her shoulder and Gabriella jumped, tripped and stumbled into the wall. Pain soared through her and she cried out. "Ma'am? Ma'am, are you okay? Can you see?"

"I'm blind," Gabriella told her. "And I'm looking for Troy Bolton."

"Blind?" The woman gasped and quickly helped Gabriella up. "Wait...you look so familiar. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella Montez...Gabriella Montez! Oh, I remember you so much. I'm Maria Helen. It was when I first got my job. You were coming in from a car accident and I did surgery on you. You were so fragile. There was a point when you flat lined for almost a minute and I was so scared. I remember praying for you to stay with me and then you woke up."

"You...you did surgery on me?"

"Yes. I remember it like it was just yesterday when it was thirteen years ago. Now, did you say you were looking for Troy Bolton? It's so weird, he's right here." Gabriella heard a door click open and then Maria helped her into the room.

"Gabriella!" she heard Troy gasp and the rustling of the sheets.

"Troy, sit," a man huffed angrily. Gabriella was pulled into a hug the next second and she fell into the warmness of it. Her arms wounded around his neck and it was then she started to cry. "I'll never fight with you again. I thought I lost you," she decided, clinging onto him as if she would loose him. Troy tightened his grip around her waist and Gabriella couldn't even feel the pain.

"You thought you'd loose _me_?" Troy pulled away and Gabriella almost whimpered. "I thought I lost _you_. You're more banged up than me and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"I should have let you given me the money. If I wasn't being so damn—"

Jack shot up, his eyebrows furrowing. "Money? What money?"

"Well, dad, I want to give my college fund to Gabriella so she can get surgery on her eyes," Troy explained and Gabriella's hands became sweaty. Jack Bolton didn't seem so welcoming. "_College_ fund?" _Definitely_ not welcoming. "Troy, you will not give your _college_ fund up for some...some...gray-eyed-stupid-spoiled-blind girl!"

Gabriella felt tears prick to her eyes and she pressed herself against the cold wall. "What the fuck, dad?" Troy boomed and Gabriella grew scared. "You don't _ever_ talk to her like that again! And I'll give her my money if I want! In case you forgot, it's _my_ money."

"Don't speak to me like that, Troy," Jack boomed right back. "You have many other important things than...than...her! We didn't move here so you can slack! We moved here to start fresh, to get our lives together.."

"Gabriella_ is_ my life. I love her," Troy seethed, his fist curling.

Maria made a sound. "Aw! How cute!"

"You don't know anything about love, Troy," Jack told him. Gabriella felt the vibrations of his feet and she knew he was coming closer to them. Gabriella suddenly reached for Troy and ran her hands down his arms. "Troy...settle down. You're tense and you just got into an accident. You need to relax."

"He needs to leave," snarled Troy.

"No, she needs to leave," Jack said, tilting his head to Gabriella.

"Jack, calm down," Lucille told him, trying to push him back to his seat.

Jack fell into the seat and crossed his arms. "Son, get back into this bed right now."

"No, I'm going with Gabriella," Troy told him. He turned to her and grabbed her lightly. Gabriella turned in his arms and whispered softly in his ear, "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." And without another word, they both turned and left. Maria set a towel down on a near-by chair. "Well...interesting things keep on comin', huh? I'll be goin' now. Keep your blood pressure down, grandpa." She quickly slipped out of the room and Lucille stood back up and looked at her husband. "I'm going to get him. Jack, you need to talk to him. Basketball isn't the only thing he needs to survive. Did you ever think he was ever lonely? That he needs someone other than his play mates?" Jack only stared at her and Lucille sighed and shook her head. "Okay, well, fine. I'll go see if he's alright." She walked out the next second and Jack sunk low in his seat and buried his head in his hands.

MTMTE

"Troy, are we going back to my room?" Gabriella asked after a few minutes of walking.

"No, we're visiting someone. Someone I want you to meet. She might know how you feel."

"You know, if you want to talk about you and your dad—"

"No, Gabriella. I don't. C'mon. We're here." Troy pushed open a door before they stepped in and Gabriella could hear the light chatter of people and the smell of fresh blood. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Troy, where are we?" The chatter stopped and Gabriella could feel the stinging feeling of eyes on her. Troy squeezed her hand before walking again then stopping.

"Judith," Troy breathed and Gabriella felt him lean down.

"Oh, Troy, is that you? My baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Judy, how are you?"

"Oh, I feel fine. Especially since my family is here. Is there someone next to you?" Gabriella was confused. Couldn't she...Oh.

It dawned on her that Judith was _blind_ as well. That's what Troy meant when he said he wanted her to meet someone and she might know how she feels.

"Yup. Judy, this is my girlfriend Gabriella. She's blind as well." Troy grabbed Gabriella hand and placed it into Judith's hand. Her hand was cold and felt like a shriveled up balloon. Judith sighed before reaching out and her hand felt Gabriella's face. She'd never met another blind person and never had someone fell her face. It was weird yet...calming.

"A young beautiful girl like you shouldn't deserve this kind of torture," Judith commented. Gabriella shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do you know if I'm beautiful or not?"

"I can feel, child," Judith answered, lowering her hand. She brought Gabriella's hand up to her face and Gabriella took that moment to run her own hand across Judith's face. It felt bumpy and old, but beautiful too.

Gabriella smiled. "Wow," she breathed.

"How did this happen to you, Gabriella?"

"I was in a car accident when I was four," Gabriella explained. "My parents were fighting and my dad ran a light. It was a horrible crash and my mom even died because of the impact. And, of course, I got blind."

"Yes, I was just a child as well. I was twelve and these girls were bullying me. One girl got a glass bottle and hurled it at my face. Not only did I have scars covering my face, but I grew blind in my right eye first then my left eventually followed." Judith sighed. "My scars still lay."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it wasn't as bad as your. You were only four. Your life was only starting."

"Well, so was yours," Gabriella told her.

"Gabriella's getting surgery done on her eyes soon," Troy announced and Judith looked to him. Her brown eyes shined with delight. "I wish I could've gotten surgery, but back in my day they didn't have anything as fancy as the stuff they have now. An' I was dirt poor. Even when I'm blind I have to work on the cotton fields picking cotton an' bruising my little fingers. My daddy said, 'Well, those eyes ain't gonna pay for anything so get workin'.' He loved me, but couldn't let me just sit around. Then he got scarlet fever an' got blind as well. He had to sit. My mama didn't tell me, but I knew he was sick. He coughed a lot then one day while I was picking cotton, he died in his chair. I remember walking into the house with my cute little overalls calling his name, but he didn't answer. I grew worried an' ran to his chair an' found him. I shook him, but he didn't wake up. I started cryin' then an' I knew he was gone."

Gabriella frowned. "I know what it feels like to loose a parent when you can't see. It's horrible."

"I feel you, honey." Judith smiled softly. "One of these days I'm gonna fall dead. I am ninety-six after all."

"Gabriella?" Gabriella and Troy both turned around to the sound of Maria's voice. "Your dad isn't lookin' too well. I think you should come—quick." Gabriella eyes went wide and without waiting for Troy, she was rushing to the door.

"Wait, Gabriella," Troy called after her and ran too. Gabriella was stopped at a body leaning against the white wall of the hallway. "Dad?" She shook his body, but no sound came from him. "Dad, what's wrong? Are you okay? Please...say something."

"Okay, everyone, move please," a doctor ordered and Troy reached to bring Gabriella back. Gabriella tried to reach for her dad but they were already rolling him away. "Where are they going with him," she demanded.

"They're going to see what's wrong with him Brie," Troy told her, tightening his embrace around her. "Everything's going to be okay."

Gabriella turned in his arm and flung her arms around him and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. __4,205 words. Okay, who thinks they know what's happening to Mario? The person who answers correctly, they get the first half of the chapter before it airs. Let me give you a hint, it's not good. _

_Okay, so tell me what you think and review please! _

_~~~Nessa Kiss_


	11. Chapter 11

**More Than Meets The Eye**

**Hola! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been almost two months. But I have a lot of stuff to do over the summer. Camp, music lessons and I go to a lot of family events. Anyway, I'll keep trying to update more chapters of MTMTE if you're still reading it. If not, that's totally fine. But if you are; enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Chapter 11:

Gabriella sat down on her hospital bed. Troy had been instructed to go back to his room while Maria stayed with her and right now, Gabriella felt as if she couldn't breathe. Nothing was wrong with her father. Nothing could be wrong with him. He's perfectly healthy and fine. Unless...he didn't tell her that something was wrong with him like Judith's mom didn't tell her something was wrong with her father. Gabriella felt a tight pinch in her chest and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She felt sick.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Maria asked. She quickly rushed to her side, and grabbed her hand. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Everyone says I promise, but they can never keep their promises," Gabriella whispered. "My dad told me that everything was going to be okay when we were in the car on the day of the crash. I asked if he promised and he said he did. But it wasn't okay."

"Sometimes, things happen for a reason, Gabriella," Maria told her softly.

"What if something horrible happens to him?" Gabriella wondered aloud. "What if he dies?"

"Don't say that, Gabriella. Your father will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Gabriella sighed and laid down on the bed. Why did this need to happen to her? It's like she's living in a movie with no happy ending. There was a knock on the door. Maria slipped her hand from Gabriella's and walked over to the door. It opened before Gabriella heard Amanda's voice and she smiled. "Hi, i'm Amanda. A friend of Gabriella."

"Oh, well come on in." Maria closed the door and Amanda went to sit on the opposite side of Gabriella. "Hey, Gabriella. How are you?"

"I've been so much better," Gabriella said. Amanda smiled. "I bought you something from the store downstairs." Gabriella heard the noisy crinkle of a wrapper. Amanda gave something to Gabriella and Gabriella felt it with her fingers. "Eat it," Amanda said. "It's a Snickers bar. You haven't had one since you were four and I thought you'd like one." Gabriella smiled and popped the candy into her mouth. The taste rested on her tongue as she chewed. "Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome."

A time went by, Gabriella chatted with Amanda and Maria, talking about random stuff. It was when a doctor had come in when they stopped. "Hello, ladies," he said.

"Hi," Maria greeted nicely. "Do you have any information on Mario Montez?"

The doctor sighed. "Yes, I do. Mario Montez was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. It has spreaded fast and I don't think..." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "No, he can't have cancer. Is—it can be treated right?" Her dad can't go. She wants to see him at least once. Just _once_. Gabriella didn't notice she was crying hysterically until Maria was wiping at her tears and cradling her close, telling her soft, soothing words. "I want to see and remember seeing him first," Gabriella cried. "I don't want to loose him."

"There's still a chance, Gabriella," Maria said softly, although she knew there wasn't. Gabriella clutched at Maria's shirt and soaked Maria's shirt with her tears. She felt foolish crying. She hadn't cried in a while and she didn't want to start. "Can I see him?" Gabriella felt fearful. She knew she couldn't see his pain, but she could feel it.

"Sure. This way." The doctor lead them out of the door. Gabriella clutched onto Amanda's hand as they walked down the corridors. They only stopped when they reached the room. The doctor pushed the door open. "Gabriella," Mario said softly.

Amanda lead Gabriella over to his bed. Then the three left, leaving the two to talk. "Did you know?" Gabriella asked softly as she slipped her hand into his.

"I didn't know it was this bad," Mario admitted. "I knew something was wrong. I lost weight and was in pain most of the time. I didn't want to worry you about it. You have enough worries."

"Dad, this is serious," Gabriella said. "You could die. And I would've been able to handle it, I'm sure."

"I just don't want to go," Mario said. "You already lost your mother." Gabriella wiped at Mario's tears when she heard the soft sob come from him. She hugged him tightly and let more of her tears spill as well. "We'll pray," Gabriella said. "Please don't leave me, dad."

"I won't," Mario said, hugging her back.

**MTMTE**

"Troy." Amanda entered Troy's room.

Troy looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah?"

"We have some really bad news. Gabriella's father was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer."

"What?" Troy sat up. "Is she okay?"

Amanda sighed and shook her head. "She's really hurt about this. There's a big chance she might lose her other parent."

"I have to see them," Troy said, standing up. He looked back at his parents to see if they would protest. They didn't and so Troy left out with Amanda. "Thanks for coming, Amanda," Troy said. Amanda smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. I'm glad I came. They're in here." Amanda opened the door to a room. Troy walked in and smiled when he saw Gabriella sleeping with her head on Mario's chest as Mario caressed her hair down. Mario's eyes traveled up and he smiled when he saw Troy. 'Thank You' he mouthed. Troy nodded and left.

"You aren't going to stay?" Amanda asked. Troy shook his head and Amanda's eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"Well, I want Gabriella to sleep and I want her to spend as much time with her dad as much as she can."

Amanda smiled. "You're a really great guy, Troy." Troy smiled and they set off back to his room.

MTMTE

It was two days after the incident. Gabriella and Troy were finally out of the hospital good and new. Gabriella promised to visit her dad everyday, not wanting to miss anytime they had left together. Since Troy's car was busted, they used Amanda's car to get to the hospital.

Gabriella sighed as she plopped down her father's bed. He was resting silently. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I don't want you to go," Gabriella whispered. She patted the bed for his hand and smiled softly when she found it. His hands were soft, but cold. "Besides Troy, you're the only one who i have left. This is serious. And...and I want to see you after my surgery." Gabriella stopped talking when she felt something hard and irritating stuck in the middle of her throat. "Don't go," she whispered.

"Gabriella?" Troy walked into the room and Gabriella sighed. He walked over to her and grabbed her other hand. "Do you want anything from the cafeteria? You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry," Gabriella told him.

Troy sighed. "Your dad doesn't want you to starve yourself. Please?"

Gabriella sighed. "Troy? Will I be able to see him?"

"Come on," Troy said. He helped Gabriella stand and didn't answer her question. He didn't know if Mario would live long enough for Gabriella to see him with new eyes. And it wasn't fair. First her mom died and now her father was slowly decaying. "He's not going to survive is he?" Gabriella whispered quietly as they made their way down the hall. Troy looked down at her. "You'll see him," he said. "I promise."

Gabriella nodded, trying to believe his words. But she just couldn't. He had only a short time left and she knew it. So why was she debating it?

* * *

_Okay, I've been gone for a long, long , long time now. I'm sorry about that. But please don't kill me! And review! It seems like a lot of people like this story, too so I promise I won't give up and I'll continue writing. (: _

_~~~~Nessa Kiss _


	12. Chapter 12

**More Than Meets The Eye**

**I don't own HSM ): I know, boohoo, right? ;) Wish I did. Thank you reviewers who reviewed and are still reading my story. I know you hate it when I wait a long period of time to get stuff out. (: It means a lot that you're still stuck with me. so, enjoy and try not to get sad ****because I hate sad faces.**

**): - Yup, like that one. **

It's been a month.

A month and Mario Montez was dead.

MTMTE

"Thanks, Amanda," Gabriella said. Troy was out to visit some family in Denver for the weekend so Gabriella now hitched a ride with Amanda. Her and Amanda's relationship status had changed to friends to best friends. People really underestimated Amanda from a preppy all girls family. They had called her a nerd many times, but Amanda was actually fun to hang around. If a room was dull and she walked into it, it would instantly become bright.

"Your welcome." Amanda got out of the car and closed the door. She and Gabriella walked into the hospital and to the receptionist. "Ah, Gabriella, Amanda," Jeanne, the receptionist said. "How are you girls?"

"We're fine, thank you," Amanda said, smiling.

"Well, good, good. Um, but something happened with Mario. They don't tell me what, but I think it's bad."

"Wait—what?" Gabriella's voice was frantic. Something had happened? "Ah, there's Maria coming now," Jeanne said. "Maybe she knows."

Gabriella and Amanda turned around and Maria walked up to them. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked frantically. She wished she could see her face and see if she were smiling or frowning. "Is he okay?"

"Amanda, can I talk to you?" Maria asked. Gabriella's grip tightened on her white cane as steam rode her body. Amanda touched Gabriella's arm. "I'll be back, okay? Stay here with Jeanne."

"But..."

"I'll tell you," Amanda promised before walking off with Maria. Gabriella leaned against the receptionist desk, her stomach churning with fear. What if...o, God, what if he flat-lined and died? "Gabriella?" Jeanne said softly, noticing the distress in her face. "Gabriella, honey, everything will be fine."

"Nothing is ever fine," Gabriella disagreed. And then Amanda and Maria were back. Everything seemed to happen all at once. Amanda's words came out in a jumbled mess and Gabriella knew what had happened.

Her eyes started closing on her own accord as the word sorry continued to come out of Amandas mouth. Her legs began to shake and her head pounded with pain. "Gabriella," she heard Amanda say in a slurred whisper. And then there was nothing but the peaceful darkness accustomed to and silence.

MTMTE

"Mommy, can we please, please, please have a dog?" Gabriella whined. It was almost time for preschool and Gabriella was throwing questions at her mother as she packed Gabriella's lunch. Anna Montez looked at her daughter, a look of adoration crossing her face. She loved her daughter so much. Too much to even describe it. But she could tell the love that her father had for Gabriella was slowly fading. She knew her husband was having an affair with his attorney. She had saw the text messages in his phone and ran over the calls he has had with her. She didn't want Gabriella to know that her father was a cheater, that he was pulling away form them. "Mommy," Gabriella whined. She held up a picture of a dog she drew. "Can we please have a dog? Pretty please?"

"Ask Santa when Christmas comes around," Anna said, smiling.

Gabriella smiled. "Okay. Did you know that there are about four hundred million dogs in the world?" Anna picked Gabriella up and pulled on her coat. "No, I didn't. So you missy are too smart for your age. Where'd you learn that?"

"My friend Marissa has a dog and a book about dogs. She brought it in for show-and-tell and Miss Reid read it to the whole class." Gabriella smiled. "When a puppy is born it has no teeth, it can't see and it can't hear."

Anna grinned. "Yes, you are really too smart for your own good. Guess what?" Anna walked out of the house and into the warm spring air. It was only a five minute walk to Gabriella's school and so she put Gabriella down and they stared walking.

"What?"

"After school your dad and I are taking you to the zoo."

"The zoo?" Gabriella beamed up at her mom. "Really? And we'll see alligators and stuff?"

Anna nodded. Gabriella loved the zoo. She loved visiting and seeing animals. If she were to live without seeing animals sometime in her life, she would absolutely die. "Yeah."

"I can't wait!"

MTMTE

"Mario?" Anna threw her bag on the couch and walked up the steps. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she heard muffled moans. "Mario?"

"Oh, God!" she heard a woman groan. Anna's mouth opened in surprise. She quickly ran to her and Mario's room and tried to open the door, but ti was locked. "Mario?" she said again.

"Yes?" Mario called.

"Open the door." There was some shuffling before the door was opened. A girl was by the computer, typing away on the computer. Anna looked at Mario and noticed the obvious hickie station by the nap of his neck. "What's going on?" Anna whispered.

"Um...this is Natalie," Mario said. "We're working on this thing for this case at work and stuff..."

"Really?" Anna couldn't keep her eyes off of the hickie on his neck. Had...had he cheated on her. Mario nodded and scratched the back of his head, a sign that screams he's nervous and clearly lying. "Yup. Hey, what are you doing home early?"

"Remember this is our day together? The restaurant?"

"Oh...I forgot."

"Wonderful," Anna said. She looked at Natalie, her brown eyes hard and cold. "Get the hell out fo my house, you whore." Natalie looked at Mario, a look of shock riding his face. Anna looked at Mario, too. "Unless you want her to stay and you two can fuck some more."

"Excuse me?" Mario said, his voice angered. "What? I told you, this is nothing but work. I'm—you think I'm cheating on you?"

"That hickie thinks so too," Anna said, nodding to his hickie. "I want you out of this house and out of Gabriella's and my life."

"I didn't cheat on you," Mario said. He looked back at Natalie. "I'll see you at work, okay?" Natalie nodded and walked out, taking that as a hint to leave. Anna shook her head and marched off. Maria followed. "Anna, this is a bruise," Mario said. "Look, I fell into my desk at work. Ask anyone in the office."

"Please don't lie to me," Anna pleaded, turning to look at him. "Please."

"I'm not," Mario said softly. He brought her into his arms. "I love you." Anna nodded, but didn't say it back.

MTMTE

"We're going to the zoo!" Gabriella exclaimed. She was excited. She had brought her little Disney Princess camera and her binoculars. She was ready to have some fun.

But her parents seemed like they weren't.

"Why did you call her?" Anna said softly.

"I needed to say something about work," Mario lied.

"Mario...are you cheating on me."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "No."

"Mario—"

"Shut up! I'm not cheating," he yelled, his tone livid. Gabriella whimpered from the backseat. This was new. She had never seen her dad raise his voice at her mom. Anna seemed angry too. She looked at Mario, tears in her eyes. '"Then who is he? Tell me that, Mario! Why was she in our room?"

"Business!"

"Bullshit! Stop lying and just tell the truth. Tell it or me and Gabriella are leaving."

"You aren't taking her away from me!" Mario yelled fiercely and reached back for Gabriella, as if he were going to hold her tightly to him. He gripped her wrist and Gabriella whimpered. "Mario!"

It happened so fast. He had ran a red light and the black Audi came crashing to their BMW. The impact was from the passenger side and Anna jerked. Her body flew as did the glass that screamed. The car flipped multiple times like an acrobat and the people in the car were pressed to the hard metal. Including the little four year old. Gabriella had screamed as glass flew to the back of the car. Her eyes were the target as they did, too. Everything went black as they penetrated in her small brown orbs.

MTMTE

"Is she up...?"

Troy.

"I caught her just in time."

Amanda.

"I can't believe this," Troy said. "He's...he's gone."

"No," Gabriella whispered hoarsely. Troy and Amanda jerked up and looked Gabriella's way. Gabriella shook her head. "He can't be. He...he was in the car. Mom died, not him."

"Gabriella, I'm here," Troy said. She felt him envelope her in a hug. Gabriella sat there in his arms frozen for a moment before she pushed away from him. "No," she said. "Get out."

"What?" Amanda looked at Troy, shock riding her face. She could clearly see the hurt and shocked flicker in his eyes. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"I want you to leave," Gabriella said. She turned on her side so they couldn't see the tears that were so brightly shimmering in her eyes. She didn't want to see them anymore because every time she loved someone they were taken away immediately. And she just couldn't do it anymore. Gabriella felt Troy's hand touch her shoulder and she jerked away form his touch. She turned back around so they can see her enraged face. "I said get out!" Gabriella yelled. "I don't want to see either of you anymore!"

"Gabriella, don't," she heard Amanda plead.

"Don't what, huh? Shut you out? Well that's what I'm going to do, okay? Because every time I care about someone they go." Gabriella let her tears go. The dripped down her red cheeks and onto the hospital gown. "Please get out. Just...I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that everything will be okay." Troy tried to hug her again, but Gabriella jerked away. "Don't touch me. I mean it. Get out." Her voice lowered to a whisper as her body trembled.

"Okay," she heard Amanda whisper. "We'll go."

Gabriella nodded and sat back in her bed. When eh door closed and she was sure they were gone, Gabriella sobbed into her hands. Everyone she had was gone. She had nothing, _absolutely nothing_ left.

She wanted to die.

Gabriella heave din a deep breath and reached behind her. She picked up a pillow, squeezed it and then pressed it hard to her face. She fell backwards on her bed, keeping in her air. Her throat began to close and she kicked her legs about, wanting this to be over now. Her oxygen began to falter and her eyes started to fall close. The heart monitor was picking up pace and then the door was slammed open. She could hear frantic voice and feel hands pry the pillow away from her face.

And then she was back to that sweet place with nothing but darkness and silence.

* * *

_I know I'm making short chapters, but I want to piece them out. (: This was officially the fastest update I've ever made. (: Haha. So, are you feeling sorry for Gabriella yet? Her life is slowly crumbling and now she's creeping into a shell. _

_Please review and tell em what you think. And I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers! Seriously, I'm on a seriously tight schedule here and so I can't give a shout out individually, so I'll do a group shout out. (: Thanks for reading! _

_~~~Nessa Kiss_


	13. Chapter 13

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**Hola, mi amigos! Since I've been absent with updating recently, I'm dedicating my time on my stories. Well, obviously not all my time, but some of it. (: I'm glad you guys like my story. Thank you for all the reviews you guys give! Especially since I'm still practically new to Fanfiction. I haven't been here that long, have I? (: I want to give a shout out to my reviewers. Thank you **_pumpkinking5 , Bluebell140 , Skyline96 , 2pinkstar and 7blackberry ,greenipod123 , Emzi1996 , Emo Goth Chick, Ace5492, Clembo29, Jadiee , ImABelieber , brittanyZVAmoore , zanessalov3r, Billy17 , XLizaBethX , coolio1206 , Zanessa Whorex3 , Ashlea00, NessaZacFan , xitsyourfriend , Taylor Jae , DogTagsOMG, AddyD90, troyella-lover , BeccaO'Neill , MelenaZanessaOnlyVAH , and yellowblended. _**And even if you just clicked on my story and read it and didn't review or just alerted it, I still want to thank you guys. Because without you (or of course Zanessa) I don't think I'd have the motivation to write that much. So thank you so much. (: **

**Okay, I'm done with my long A/N. Now, onto the story! (And try not to cry!) **

Chapter 13:

"Honey." Maria walked into Mario's room, a look of worry written over her face. Gabriella was leaving the hospital today and was standing by his bed, her hand lying silently on his bed. "Gabriella, you have to go."

"I…I can't leave," Gabriella whispered vulnerably. "I need to stay with my dad."

"Honey, his funeral is in two weeks. You have to come now. He's gone, Gabriella. I'm really sorry. But I promise everything will be—"

"Don't finish that," Gabriella ordered. She reached her other hand out and gripped the end of the bed. Slowly she sat down on it and shook her head. "Everyone says I promise, but they can never keep their promises. You don't know if it will be okay. You don't know what I'm going through. I'm blind, Maria. I lost both of my parents. I'm…I just want to die. If God wanted to make my life miserable, then why live it. I…" Gabriella trailed off and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, sobbing quietly. Maria quickly rushed to her, letting a few tears of her slip as well. Honestly she had no idea what to say. She couldn't say everything would be okay because Gabriella was slowly breaking inside. And she was right. Maria didn't know what Gabriella went through. She's forty-six and both her parents are still alive and she has no disabilities or diseases. She has three beautiful children and a nice, healthy husband. Her life was perfect, but Gabriella's life was…well, miserable.

Maria just hugged Gabriella close, letting her cry into the floral tunic she wore. She patted her back gently. "Gabriella…"

"I want to kill myself," Gabriella cried. "I don't want to live anymore. God, I hate my life." Gabriella pulled away from Maria harshly and slowly stood on feeble legs. Maria shot up as well, spotting her to make sure she didn't fall. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, stop," Maria ordered, grabbing Gabriella's shoulders. She turned Gabriella around and pulled her into a hug. Gabriella struggled against her grasp, wiggling and thrashing in Maria's arms. But Maria held her tight, determined to let her know that she was there for her and always will be. She had always been there for her since she was rushed into the hospital as a little four-year-old girl who had just lost her eyesight.

"You don't want to kill yourself," Maria whispered when Gabriella calmed down a bit. Gabriella panted into Maria's shoulder, her body shaking with soft cries. "You have to cherish life. And believe it or not, your life is still good."

Gabriella shook her head, her sobbing turning into soft whimpers. "How?"

"You have great friends who are there for you. Me, Troy and Amanda."

"They're not my friends," Gabriella said, her voice soft and susceptible. Truth was she missed Troy and Amanda. Especially Troy. She missed his warm caresses and ardent kisses. She missed how he would tell her she's beautiful everyday and how he would tuck himself gently beside her into her bed. Whether she was at home or at the hospital. And she missed Amanda's kind words and hysterical comments and jokes. But all that resulted in her starting to grow use to them. She already loved Troy. And Amanda was her best friend. Every time she started to love someone they are gone right in front of the blackness she has to witness every single day.

"Yes they are," Maria said. "I mean, Troy's your boyfriend and Amanda's your best friend. Gabriella, they would never give up on you and I'm never giving up on you, either. No matter how much you push us away."

Gabriella sighed. "Maria, you don't have to—"

"I want to," Maria interrupted. "And I want to help you see again. I have the money and—"

"No." Gabriella jerked away from Maria. "No. I'm not taking your money."

"You're not," Maria said, folding Gabriella in her arms again. "I'm _giving_ it to you."

"Well I'm not accepting it," Gabriella declined.

"Yes you are," Maria said. "Now get your bag, I'm taking you home."

Gabriella's face creased with confusion. "But…Maria, I'm…I can't go home."

Maria smiled. "Sweetheart, I think we're talking about two different houses here."

**MTMTE**

"Maria," Gabriella said. She gripped tightly onto Maria as they walked into the house. Instantly the sweet smell of lavender and cinnamon filled her senses and cold air wrapped tightly around her body. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Maria unwrapped the scarf around her neck and hung it up on the coat rack. "Gabriella, the adoption agencies are working on you right now. I want to adopt you. And I know you're going off to college soon in two years, but I want to adopt you."

Gabriella bowed her head a bit, a frown etched onto her face. "Maria. I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Maria pleaded. "But Gabriella, it's either that or to your aunt in Texas." Gabriella didn't have to see Maria to know that her eyes were begging and hopeful. Maria smiled when she saw doubt and wonder flash in her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking your hand in marriage Gabriella. I want to take car of you."

"If I leave my old house will…" Gabriella paused, her throat closing in poignant pain. "Will they dispose of my father's things?"

"Gabriella, they probably will, but you can keep some of his stuff." Maria sighed. She had never seen anyone so broken and lost before. "Think about it," Maria said. She gave Gabriella hug before walking away and into the kitchen. Gabriella sighed and reached her hand out and stretched her white cane out. When she touched something soft and fluffy she plopped down onto the couch and leaned back, a hundred different emotions and questions racing through her pounding head.

She wanted to be adopted by Maria. She could trust Maria. But could she trust that she won't leave? She had put too much trust into fate and she didn't think she could do it anymore.

Gabriella turned her head when she heard a lock click and the door come open. "Maria, I'm home!" a gruff voice yelled. Maria came out of the kitchen to see him looking at Gabriella, confusion written all over his face. "Who's she?" he whispered, thinking that Gabriella couldn't hear. Gabriella smirked. Since she was blind, her other senses have picked up. She could clearly hear what he had said.

"Gabriella." Maria sauntered over to Gabriella and helped her up. Gabriella let go of her cane and covered her eyes. It was a stupid move. Maria would tell him she was blind and Gabriella was self-conscience about that. What if he had reacted rudely like Troy's father and called her a condemnatory name? "This is Gabriella Montez," Maria continued. She looked at Gabriella and chuckled. "She's shy." Maria reached up and pried Gabriella's hand away from her eyes. "Gabriella, this is Hugh, my husband." Hugh looked over Gabriella. Then he gasped as if he were just told something terrible. "She's blind," Maria explained. Gabriella lowered her head, waiting for the hurtful words to slam into her with full force. "And I have to talk to you." Before any discussion could be made, Maria hauled Hugh away and into the kitchen. Gabriella turned around and crossed her arms, waiting for them to come out.

Maria and Hugh walked out five minutes later. "This is unexpected," Hugh said. "But, Gabriella, I heard your story and I'd really love it if you would stay." He chuckled. "Having a third daughter would actually be great." Gabriella nodded, but didn't say anything. Truthfully, she had nothing to say.

"The kids will be here shortly," Maria said to Gabriella. "The youngest is Zaria. She's five. Then there's Julian. He's eight. And lastly there's Arianne. She's fourteen."

Gabriella nodded and memorized their names. Although she would only be able to tell them apart by touching their faces. And she didn't want to do that. They'd call her weird and all other kinds of names. She had gotten used to the name calling at school, but coming home from school is her release, not an addition to her pain.

"Gabriella, we welcome you here with open arms," Hugh assured her.

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered quietly. She tightened her arms around herself and walked back over to the couch. Before she could sit down though Maria grabbed her arms and held her up. "No. You are not shutting yourself out, Gabriella. Come on. Hugh and I always make a snack for the kids for when they come home. You can taste the food and help, too."

Gabriella looked skeptical for a moment before smiling tightly and walking with them into the kitchen. It was actually nice. They had her taste the cookies and stir some of the dough and other ingredients. She learned a lot about Hugh as well and a few things about Zaria, Julian and Arianne. They seemed nice. Zaria was bouncy and loved to dance and sing. Well, dance and sing a long to Disney Princess movies. She had tons of Disney Princesses dresses and accessories. Julian wasn't as enthusiastic. He was mostly buried deep into a video game or playing baseball and soccer. He kept to himself and hardly talked to anyone or opened up. He was independent and Gabriella liked that. She wanted to be independent. She didn't want everyone and anyone hanging over her shoulder and helping her. Arianne was a socialite and she was pretty. Well, that was what Maria and Hugh said, but aren't they supposed to say their children are pretty and handsome. Arianne was a freshman in high school, but went to West High School, the rival school of East High. Maria had told Gabriella not to let that get in the way of a friendship.

"Mmm, this is so good," Gabriella moaned. Hugh and Maria chuckled. The lock to the door clicked again and the door came open. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat and her heart lurched. She heard light footfalls on the floor and guessed that Zaria had came tumbling in. "Zari," Maria gushed. She scooped Zaria up in her arms and smiled. "How was school?"

"It was great," Zaria answered in a sweet adorable voice. "For show-and-tell I brought in my princess doll."

Maria laughed. "Well, that certainly isn't a surprise." Maria put Zaria down and Hugh leaned out the kitchen door. He frowned when he saw Julian already sat on the couch and deep in Call of Duty Black Ops. "Julian, get off that game. I have someone here to meet you. And where is your sister?"

Julian sighed and paused the game. He took off his Xbox Live headset and turned to Hugh, his arms crossed. "Up stairs. Apparently her boyfriend broke up with her." Hugh sighed and shook his head.

"I'll talk to her. While I do that, come in. I have someone important for you to meet." Julian walked with Hugh into the kitchen. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Gabriella perched on top of the counter top and swinging her legs. "Who's she?" Oh, gee, nice manners, Gabriella though sourly.

"This is Gabriella Montez," Maria answered as Hugh strolled out of the kitchen and up stairs. Julian narrowed his eyes at Gabriella. "Her eyes are really weird." Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed them. Great, now she was humiliated. "Julian," Maria scowled. "That's because Gabriella is special."

"Like Princess Jasmine and all the other princesses?" Zaria asked silently, watching Gabriella.

"No. She's special as in she can't see," Maria answered.

"So she's blind?" Julian asked. "Can she talk?" Okay, she's right here. Why are they talking as if she weren't? Gabriella thought. She reopened her eyes and sighed softly. "Yes, I can talk," Gabriella answered quietly.

Maria smiled. "And she's going to be staying with us for a while. She's been through some rough things and so I'm here for her. I want you guys to treat her like a normal person, okay?"

Zaria smiled and wiggled out of her mom's arms. She walked up to Gabriella and tugged on her shirt. Gabriella leaned her head down and Zaria smiled. "Can you see me?" she asked. Gabriella pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Sorry, um, no." She had never talked to little kids before. Never. It's kind of weird. She had never had an encounter with a little kid and held a conversation.

Zaria looked at her mom. Maria smiled and wiped her hand on her apron. "We made you guys some cookies. Take one and you'll have another after dinner. Zaria, do your homework. No princess stuff until after homework and Julian no video games or phone until after homework." The two youngest groaned before trudging out of the room with a cookie. Gabriella smiled and picked one up herself. As soon as it was in her mouth, it melted and she smiled, her eyes closing. "So, have you talk with Troy and Amanda yet?" Maria asked.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "Amanda tried to call me numerous times, but I didn't answer her calls." Gabriella paused, a tight pinch tightening in her chest. "And Troy hasn't called at all."

"Aw, Gabriella," Maria said. She enveloped Gabriella into a hug. "Have you called him?"

"I'm too scared to," Gabriella said, pulling back gently from Maria's arms. Maria smiled. At least she wasn't pushing her away anymore. "He…he's mad at me and it's my fault."

"Call him," Maria urged.

"I don't like rejection," Gabriella admitted quietly. Maria opened her mouth to say something when the door to the kitchen opened. In came Arianne and Hugh. "Hey, honey," Maria said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a douche bag being a douche bag."

Maria bit her lip. "Well, honey, this is Gabriella Montez."

Arianne looked at Gabriella. "Gray eyes?" Gabriella's heart dropped and her cheeks warmed with embarrassment when she heard the name and laugh come from Arianne. "Oh, god, this is priceless. What's she doing here?"

"Arianne!" Maria hissed. "What is wrong with you? Say sorry now!"

"She's known around West High." Arianne turned to Gabriella even though she couldn't see her. "You're blind. That's why people call you Gray Eyes or Blindy."

"I kind of don't want to be reminded," Gabriella said softly, her voice cracking. God, why was she so emotional? She usually brushed off uncouth comments, but it was starting to reach her heart and damage her emotionally. "Maria, can you show me the bathroom? I have to go."

Maria nodded. "Hugh, talk to your daughter. And Arianne, I'm talking to you after this, too. That is no way to treat someone." Maria guided Gabriella out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I didn't know about the names—"

"Maria, it's fine," Gabriella assured her. "I really don't care."

"Do they tease you or do something to you at school, Gabriella?" Maria asked quietly, stopping them. Gabriella shook her head and pushed out of Maria's arms. She tucked herself into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She leaned her head against it, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. She could almost see her dad smiling at her and feel her mom's reassuring arms around her in a loving hug.

Gabriella sunk to the floor in wrecked sobs. She had always called her self invincible and that she was able to block everyone and everything out. But as she sunk to the floor pathetically and sobbed into her hands, she felt like a small child after getting scolded by their parents.

There was a knock at the door. "Gabriella?" Gabriella tried to keep in a groan. It was Maria's voice. She loved Maria as if she were a second mother, she really did. And that was what scared her.

* * *

_**I know, this is sad, right? Well, everything will turn upside down and happy in later chapters. (: It's weird not having Troy in a chapter. So, what did you guys think? Review perhaps? **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~~~~Nessa Suarez**_


	14. Chapter 14

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and additional characters. I own nothing associated with High School musical 1,2, and 3. Everything in this story is highly fictional and anything in this story that is related to anything nonfictional is entirely a coincidence. **

**Now...onto the next chapter (:**

Chapter 14:

Gabriella sighed softly and lifted her head up. She could hear Maria distantly yelling and scolding Arianne for earlier. All of this just wanted to make Gabriella scream and cry at the same time. She certainly didn't want Arianne to get in trouble because of her. That would be another reason for her to hate her.

Gabriella reached for the sink's edge and hoisted herself up. She stood and exited the bathroom, staggering down the steps. "Gabriella," she heard Hugh say. Then she felt firm hands grip her arms and she was helped down the steps. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Be careful," he warned her. "You can fall." Gabriella resisted the urge to roll her eyes since his voice sounded so sincere. She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm not crippled, Hugh. But thanks for worrying." Hugh smiled. Zaria and Julian trotted down the steps. Zaria looked up at Gabriella, her eyes wide. "Will you ever see again?"

Gabriella sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Maria beta her to it. "Yes, she will," Maria said and Zaria looked at her. "She needs surgery, honey."

Zaria looked back at Gabriella. "How did you get blind? Did you poke your eye with a wand by accidental?"

Gabriella smiled sadly and shook her head. "No. But I did get something in my eye. When I was four, a year younger than you, my mom and dad were fighting." Gabriella shivered, having the memory come to her in a very detailed fiery blur. She could still hear her screams and the shattering of the glass and could still feel the stinging feeling the glass and metal that pushed into her skin. She could still smell and feel the oozing blood dripping from her body. God, she must have looked horrible. "Well, my dad ran a red light," Gabriella continued. "And a car crashed into us. It was a horrible accident. I got glass in my eye, tearing my cornea. That's how I got blind." Gabriella took a breath. Zaria frowned. "You were my age?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh." Zaria looked down. Maria pushed her hands together. "Okay, how about we all get ready for dinner. And while all of us do that, Gabriella and Arianne can talk." Gabriella heard shuffling and knew that they were all out.

Except for Arianne.

"Don't expect me to say sorry," Arianne said, her voice smug. Gabriella shrugged. "It's not like I really care, you know? I've been through the teasing for years now at school. What's wrong with having it a bit at home?" Gabriella plopped down on the couch, her shoulders slugging as a tear escaped her eye. "But, what does teasing a blind person accomplish?"

Arianne bit her lip. She uncrossed her arms and they dropped to her sides, dead. "I heard some ids are planning on doing something really bad to you." Gabriella shrugged, her bottom lip quivering. What had she done to them to deserve this kind of torture? Didn't they have a heart? She was blind, but that didn't mean she was an alien who had no feelings. Gabriella felt the couch dip and knew Arianne had came to sit next to her. "They said they were going to dump some stuff on you, stuff you in a porta potty full of shit and roll you down a hill," Arianne told her.

And that was enough to set Gabriella off.

Gabriella let the tears fall freely, not caring if she looked weak once again. Who cares? She buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Arianne stiffly wrapped an arm around Gabriella, patting her shoulder gently. "I do nothing to them," Gabriella cried. She lifted her head out of her hands and wiped at her eyes. "I did nothing to them. I...why do they hate me so much?" Gabriella turned her head so it was facing Arianne. "I'm ugly, I'm disabled, I know. But why do they hate me so much?"

"You aren't ugly," Arianne said, her eyes looking into Gabriella's dull ones. If you stared for a little while they weren't ugly, dull, cross-eyed eyes. They were nice, beautiful even.

"Don't be nice to me," Gabriella demanded quietly. She moved out of her grasp and shook her head. "Because if you're nice, you'll still pick on me outside of home." Gabriella shook her head and sighed softly. "Please...just don't."

"You were really four?" Arianne asked, scooting away from Gabriella to respect her wishes. Gabriella nodded and stopped the tears from coming. She vowed not to cry anymore. She was stronger than that. She had always been strong and right now she wasn't marking it as her breaking point.  
I'm sorry," Arianne apologized. "I don't know what I would do if Zaria would become blind."

"You would treat her differently," Gabriella told her. "You wouldn't treat her like you treat me because she's your family."

Arianne dropped her eyes and sighed. She had only seen Gabriella few times after visiting East High for games. She would see her walking in the hall from tutoring and she never took the time to look at her. She and her friends would laugh and mock as they passed, but they missed one thing. They missed the broken girl walking by who looked like she would kill herself just to get away from the teasing.

Arianne felt some of her tears drop. "My mom told me why you were here. Your father died, didn't he?" Gabriella nodded mutely and dropped her hands in her lap, fiddling with them. "I'm sorry for that."

"You're not," Gabriella declined. "Because you'll still tease me, you'll still help those people and you'll still never stop." Gabriella stood before she could say more. Arianne stood also. "Gabriella, I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't know that it was this bad." Arianne reached for her, but Gabriella quickly moved away. She walked to the stairs and climbed up on her knees and hands, wanting nothing but to lock herself in her room and never come out.

Arianne grabbed Gabriella and pulled her back. "Gabriella, goddammit, I said I was freaking sorry, okay!" Gabriella gasped as Arianne let her slip. She fell to the floor and red fiery pain shot through her head. Arianne gasped and crouched down next to Gabriella, touching the small wound in the back of her head, just inches away from her stitches. "Gabriella, are you okay?" Arianne helped her up and Gabriella groaned. "I'm sorry!" Arianne shrieked. "I didn't mean to make you fall."

"I'm fine," Gabriella said Arianne wobbled them over to the couch and eased Gabriella down onto it. "Can you get Maria?" Gabriella asked quietly after a minute. Arianne nodded and quickly went to receive Maria.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" Maria asked, entering the living room. Gabriella twisted her body. "I need to see Troy."

**MTMTE**

Maria pulled up at the Bolton residence. "Gabriella, are you positive you don't want me to come in?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Thank you, Maria." Gabriella slipped out of the car and reached out for Troy's fence. She smiled when she felt the braille printed on it and walked up to the door. She searched for the doorbell and then rung it, waiting patiently for an answer. the door was yanked open and Jack Bolton looked down at Gabriella, surprised. "Gabriella?"

"Oh, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said, resisting the urge to frown. She had hoped Troy would come up and answer. "Hello, Gabriella," Jack said. "Troy's busy. He's doing homework."

Gabriella swallowed. "Can I still come in and see him? It's really important."

"Maybe tomorrow," Jack said before shutting the door. Gabriella's mouth opened in surprise. She shook her head and sigehd when she felt the heavy downpour of the rain. Just her luck.

Gabriella turned around and started down the walkway. "Gabriella?" Gabriella jumped, startled at the unrecognizable voice and then slipped. She hissed in a long breath as pain soared up her body and the puddles and rain drenched her with unbearable coldness. "Gabriella!" This time she recognized it. It was Troy.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her stand and trailed his warm hands down her. "My god, what were you doing out here, Gabriella?"

"I want to see you," Gabriella admitted quietly. She reached her hand up and smiled when her fingers trailed over his face. She framed his face in her hands and pulled him down to a tantalizing kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. It's been about a week or so since he's last kissed Gabriella and it felt good. By God, he missed it. He missed just being able to hold her and tell her that he loves her. He missed when she opene dup instead of tucking into her little shell.

He missed his Brie.

Troy tucked loose ringlets of wet hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "Mm, I missed you," he said softly. Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I missed you, too. Now can we go to your room?" Gabriella's body tensed as the loud booming of thunder clapping sounded through her ears. She clung her wet and cold body against him. Troy chuckled and nodded. He put his arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal style. Gabriella squealed lightly and clung onto him for her dear life. She settled her head in the crock of his neck and breathed in his masculine sent. "Don't leave me," she pleaded. "Ever."

"Never," Troy said, tilting his head and placing a kiss on top of her head. Gabriella smiled against his wet skin and pressed a kiss there.

When Troy had them crept into his room with the door closed and locked they climbed on his bed, cuddling. Troy held her close, letting her take her time at talking.

"Maria wants to adopt me," Gabriella announced after a few short moments. Troy smiled and looked down at her. "Brie, that's great."

But Gabriella shook her head. "It's not that easy, Troy," she sighed. "It means I have to leave my house. And plus, her oldest daughter doesn't like me. She goes to West High and they even know about me."

"If she gives you problems, tell em and I'll handle it," Troy said, his overprotective side easing into the conversation. Gabriella smiled timidly and reached her hand up. She gently caressed his cheek with her knuckles. And then she thought back on how Arianne had said she was sorry more than once and had actually helped her when she fell. Maybe Arianne was really sorry?

Or maybe it could be a trick. It wouldn't be the first time.

Gabriella sighed and let her muscles relax. "Maria also wants to pay for my surgery, but I..." She paused and bit her lip. "But I can't take it. She gives me so much now. I refuse to take anything else she gives me."

"No," Troy said. He sat up and brought Gabriella up with him. "No. You're going to take the money. Think of your mom and dad." Troy looked down at her, his face serious. "They want you to see again, Gabriella. They want you to explore the world with your other sense."

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know, Troy."

"Do it for them," Troy said. "Me. Maria, Amanda. Do it for all of us. Please." Troy grabbed her hands and entwined their hands together. Gabriella leaned into him and nodded. "Okay. Fine, I'll take it."

Troy smiled. "Thank you, Brie." Gabriella stayed silent. She pressed her hands to his chest and pulled her head out of his chest. She pressed her lips to his, an eagerness she's never shown before coming out in little flashes. Troy was taken aback, but kissed back right away. He gripped her waist, pushing his lips to hers with equal force. "Gabriella," he mumbled against her lips. Gabriella pulled back and licked her lips. And then what she was trying to do made it to his brain. When she tried to connect their lips again, Troy covered her mouth with his hand. "Gabriella, no."

Gabriella leaned back and confusion dripped across her face. "Huh?"

"We aren't having sex," Troy elaborated. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair when he saw the hurt flash across her face. "I'm disgusting, aren't I?" Gabriella whispered, her voice cracking. Troy looked at her, shocked. "What? No! No, no, definitely not!" Troy grabbed her arm when she tried to slide off the bed. Nuh uh. She wasn't shielding him anymore. "No, it;s not that, Brie. I want our first time to be together when you can see again. Trust me, I want you so badly, Brie. But I want you to be able to see your first time as well as feel it. It just doesn't seem right when you can't."

Gabriella smiled. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "I love you, Troy."

Troy smiled. "I love you, too. Now why don't we just lay down and talk." Gabriella smiled and nodded. She cuddled into him and as the night went on they told each other stories and shared a few kissed here and there. Overall, Gabriella knew that Troy was the one thing that could cheer her up. Without him, she'd be no where.

* * *

**Aw, happy ending? I know! More to come, people! I am going to make Gabriella be able to see again. Now, before I do that I have to look up a lot of information about the blind and about the surgery. Like how long it last, how it feels, how long is it until you can leave the hospital. Stuff like that. Now, I know you have to something to say, so maybe you should review? Eh, it's just a suggestion. But if you do I will give you all half a million dollars!...No, actually I won't. But if you liked this chapter maybe you can review? **

**Thanks!**

**~~~~Nessa Suarez**


	15. Chapter 15

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and additional characters. I own nothing associated with High School musical 1,2, and 3. Everything in this story is highly fictional and anything in this story that is related to anything nonfictional is entirely a coincidence.**

**Bluebell140** - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, don't think I should leave Troy out of that when Gabriella was all emotional (:

**12jumjum** - I'm glad you loved it! She's going to see fully again next chapter - hopefully you'll hang around to see it?

**pumkinking** - Thanks for reviewing! I always love your reviews. (: Yup, I did feel the love at the ending, too. They needed to have a heartfelt moment.

**Skyline96** - Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! (:

The cost of the surgery was fifteen thousand. How much time it took? Two to three hours. Gabriella was getting a corneal transplant. It was basically the replacing of the cornea if it was scarred or damaged. Troy sighed as he leaned back in the passenger seat of Amanda's car. It was likely for Gabriella to get hurt in this surgery, but he was still worried. The doctors could still slip up and do something wrong...

Troy shook his head and tried to relax. The surgery was almost done. And then when it was done, Gabriella's eyes would be bandaged up for twenty-four hours. And then, she'd be able to see again. Troy smiled as his body let the tenseness flow away. "Don't be frightened," Amanda told him softly. "She'll be okay. And tomorrow she'll be able to see again. She'll be able to see you, me, Maria and everyone."

"I can't wait," Troy sighed. "Ready to go in now? I hate just sitting out here doing nothing."

Amanda smiled and nodded. They climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital. Jeanne smiled when she spotted them. "Hello, guys. Heard about Gabriella. I can't wait for her to see again."

"It's almost time," Troy said, smiling at her. He and Amanda walked over to the chairs and plopped down onto them, creating small talk. Gabriella had been scared when she entered that emergency room and the hour before that and the hour before that and the hour before that and so on. She had been scared. More scared than anytime she's ever been scared. But when Troy grasped her hand, kissed her palm softly and told her everything would be alright, she let her eyes flutter close and she was wheeled off into the room, her body relaxing. Troy smiled, happy that he could make her relax from just a small, simple kiss. God, he loved her.

And he couldn't wait to see her open her eyes and know that she could actually see him gazing at her.

MTMTE

She knew she was awake, she knew it was over. But she still couldn't see. Why? Gabriella wiggled her fingers from their tense state and she tried to blink. But she couldn't. Her eyes felt glued shut. "hello?" she said in a small whisper. She heard the door come open and relief flooded terribly over her. "Ms. Montez? My name is Doctor Celosio. I'm glad to see your awake? Do your eyes hurt?"

"No," Gabriella answered thinly. "But I can't blink or open them."

"That is because they are bandaged up. They will be bandaged up for twenty-four hours and when I take it off tomorrow, you'll be able to see, but it'll be very blurry."

"Why can't you take it off now?" Gabriella questioned.

"Your new eyes need to adjust first," he told her calmly. "Would you like your visitors now to come in?"

Gabriella swallowed and nodded. She knew that the visitors would be Maria, Troy and Amanda and maybe even her grandmother. But not her dad and that just ripped her heart. "Will you be okay, Gabriella?" Doctor Celosio asked softly. Gabriella gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yup. Can I see them? I mean, well, can you let them in?"

"Of course. Just hold on a second." The door opened and closed telling Gabriella that he left. Gabriella had to smile, although the lose of her father was still in her. But she'd be able to see soon. She'd be able to see the wedding and see him one more time at least. Gabriella wanted to cry happy tears, but she didn't. She instead smiled widely and clutched at the blankets tightly. She felt different...alive.

And then that when the butterflies came fluttering around her stomach. She'd be able to see Troy...she'd be able to see him and she wouldn't care if he were fat and ugly. No, she wouldn't. He had accepted her and Gabriella was going to accept him. All of him.

The door came open one minute after and the next second after that, she was getting hugged gently by Troy and Amanda. Gabriella brought her arms tightly around them, smiling and sinking into their warmth. They pulled back and Amanda looked down at Gabriella, tears pricking her eyes. "God, you're going to see soon...it's so surreal."

Gabriella smiled and nodded in agreement.. "Though I wish I could see now. I hate this itchy thing." She reached her hand up and ran her fingers tips across the rough material. She was about to put her hand back down by her side, when another big hand gripped hers tightly. She gulped nervously and wrapped her fingers tightly around his hand. "Troy," she murmured.

"You're excited?" He questioned silently.

"More than excited," Gabriela admitted, pushing herself up on the bed more. "Actually, so excited that I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Amanda said, smiling widely. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure." Gabriella smiled and relaxed back into her pillows. She reached into her long-term memory for the times when she was four. She dug up a it of flashbacks, but not many. She remembered clutching onto her mother for her dear life when she started pre-school. Gabriella smiled. It was so long ago, but it seemed only a millimeter away.

_"Mommy, I don't want to go," Gabriella said, pouting and holding fearfully onto her mother's pants leg. She sighed softly and bent down, picking Gabriella up. Tears were swimming Gabriella's eyes as she continued to shake her head, refusing to let go of her mother. "Come on, Gabs, please?" But Gabriella shook her head again. Anna sighed and gently started to caress her daughter's hair. "This hard too for me, baby," she murmured. "But, please? Will you do it for me? I'll be back to pick you up at twelve." _

_Gabriella looked at her mom. "Promise you won't leave me here?" _

_Anna smiled and nodded. "I _pinkie_ promise." _

MTMTE

"Troy, is that you, honey?"

"No, I'm a burglar with your sons voice and his keys," came his sarcastic voice. Lucille rolled her eyes and turned the burner off. "Haha, very funny, Dane Cook."

Troy scoffed as he came into the kitchen. He grabbed a Sprite from the fridge and popped it open. "Hardly. I look ten times better than him."

Lucille smiled. "How is Gabriella? Did the surgery go well?"

"Absolutely," Troy answered after taking a full swig at his drink. "Her eyes are wrapped in bandages. They're getting take off early tomorrow. But even after that, she'll be seeing blobs. The doctor said it could take about a few hours to about a day." Troy sighed and placed his Sprite down. "Don't get me wrong, Gabriella was perfect the way she was, but I'll be glad she'll be able to see again, you know? Though I wished that she would have bee able to see her father and get to spend some time with him."

Lucille nodded, a look of sympathy crossing her face. "I know. It's horrible what that girl has been through."

"What girl?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen with a plate full of hot, meaty ribs. The room seemed to tense up. Troy and Jack still weren't on comfortable terms with Gabriella. It wasn't that Jack didn't like Gabriella, he was just reluctant to let Gabriella get in the way of Troy and his needs. "Gabriella," Lucille said firmly before pushing a block of brown ground-beef. It instantly began to sizzle in the hot pot and she started chopping the meat into little chucks. Jack sighed softly. "Look, son, I didn't mean to say that stuff about Gabriella. I just...don't want your future to be ruined."

"If anything being with Gabriella will improve my future, dad," Troy said.

"How is that?"

"Because she is one of the few things that make me happy," Troy told him. "And if you can't respect me or my decision, then fine. I don't need your shit support." Troy flicked the empty can into the recycling before marching out of the kitchen and to his room. Lucille sighed softly. "Go talk to him," she told Jack. "Get back on good terms with your son."

"I didn't even say anything," Jack said defensively. But nevertheless, he trailed after Troy. His bedroom door was open and he was lounging on his bed, his hands folded behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him crossed. Before Jack entered the room, he knocked on the door and Troy looked up. He rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Come in. The door is open. Literally."

Jack stepped into the room. He sat down on the edge of Troy's bed and looked around the room. It was blue like any typical teenage boy room. Pictures of Kobe Bryant, Darnell Jackson, Dwayne Wade, Keith Benson and so many more. About a dozen basketball trophies lined against the shelf connected to his wall and clothes were scattered around the floor. "You know, you grew up saying that when you were sixteen, you'd be over seven feet tall," Jack said with a chuckled. "You're seventeen and you're not even six feet tall yet."

"I'm five eight," Troy said defensively. Jack grinned, happy he was at least going to talk to him. "Yeah...but you're not seven feet yet."

"Good thing I'm not," Troy said. "Shaquille O'Neal is seven one and he has to have _costumed _made shoes. He wears a_ twenty-three_. Plus, he weighs like over three hundred pounds. No thank you." Jack laughed and Troy cracked a smile. He sat up and placed his hands by his side. "I know you aren't accustomed to Gabriella, dad, but you have to know that she's in my life. And she will be until she decides she doesn't want me anymore. I love you, but I love her also and nothing you say or do will change that."

Jack nodded, letting his sons words sink into him. "I get it, Troy. I've seen a lot of young love go down hill, but when you two are together I see something that I don't see for most." Troy smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. They just sat in comfortable silence for a bout five minutes. "Do you want to shoot some hoops?" Jack asked. "That old thing outside is lonely, I think."

Troy grinned. "Leave it to you to know what an inanimate object is feeling. Especially if it's basketball related." Troy pulled on some of his sneakers and stood. Jack laughed. "Shut up. And by the way, I will totally smash you."

Troy smiled. "You're on."

Before Lucille could say anything or ask what happened, Jack and Troy were bolting out of the house and starting a match of one-on-one. Lucille smiled and watched them from the window.

MTMTE

"I'm nervous," Troy admitted. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. He and Amanda decided that they should wait until after the doctor removed the bandage and then come to see Gabriella. The bandage had been removed about twenty minutes ago and they were now just walking into the hospital. "Don't be so nervous," Amanda told him. "I bet Gabriella is more relaxed than you. And she's the one who can hardly see right now."

"Hey guys," Jeanne said, smiling as they walked into the clear glass doors. Amanda grinned. "Big day today."

"I can't wait to see her."

"She's getting released tomorrow," Troy informed her. Jeanne smiled and nodded, making a mental note to herself. Amanda and Troy were quickly moving down the hall, determined to see Gabriella. So when they came into the room, Troy took in a sharp breath. She was looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes looked more deeper, but still the same translucent bluish/grayish color. "Gabriella?" It was Amanda who talked. Troy didn't know if he wanted to.

Gabriella looked their way. She smiled and her eyes became watery. "I can see you guys, but hardly. You look like big, round blobs." Amanda giggled and bounced over to Gabriella. Troy followed behind in slow, long strides. "I sure hope not," Amanda said. "I try my hardest to stay in shape. How many fingers am I holding up?" Amanda lifted three fingers. Gabriella squinted at the digits. "Two?"

"Close. It was three."

"The doctor said that this will last for a few hours or maybe fall into tomorrow," Troy said softly. Gabriella looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She narrowed them to the point where they started hurting. After a few seconds, she collapsed back, sighing. "I can't see you. I mean, i can see you, but you're blurry."

"And that is completely normal," Doctor Celosio as he entered the room. "But I still have to take some test. I know it's been short, but I will have to ask your visitors to leave. Just for about a half hour or so."

"Yes, yes, we'll be back," Amanda said. She smiled at Gabriella before pulling herself and Troy out the room, hearing a small 'goodbye' from Gabriella. And that's when Troy smiled. "She'll see," he whispered. Amanda smiled and nodded. "Yup. And then everything will be fine."

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks for reading! So, normally after a corneal transplant, your vision is blurry. Like, if you cross your eyes it'll be blurry, right. It's like that but more blurry. If that makes any sense. But anyway, I want to send a shout out to Bluebell140, 12jumjum, pumpkinking5, and Skyline96. Thanks for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and additional stories.

A/N - Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys are truly awesome! Please read the bottom. I need to ask you a question that I'd like to hear from everyone. Thank you and enjoy. (: This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for...

People often sees life as a war or a battle. Every confrontation is a struggle, and if they don't succeed, they feel like they have lost. Others think life is an adventure. A new day brings forward new and amazing opportunities to explore and analyze. If something goes badly or unexpected, you'd need to know that there is always tomorrow; a tomorrow for everything to blossom into something wonderful and maybe even the adventure of your life. You can close your life in a jar of butterflies or you can open it and let it skyrocket forward.

And life was sure skyrocketing forward.

She couldn't open her eyes; she didn't want to. What if she still couldn't see? What if she still woke up to the blackness that she had to endure? "Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella took in a breath and clutched at the cotton baby blue blankets closed around her. She could hear feet shuffling forward and finally a hand dropping to her shoulder. "I know it's hard," Doctor Celosio said softly. "But I need you to open your eyes for me, okay? I need to do a few more test. I promise everything will be okay."

Promise.

It was a big word and she had heard it one too many times before in her life. Swallowing, Gabriella touched her eyelids attentively. Finally, her eyes fluttered open.

She gasped in awe.

Above her head was a light, shining brightly down to her. And she could see it clearly. She could see the little rays of light dropping down as well and she could see the sparkly dots surrounding the rays of light. Gabriella's fingers let go of the sheets and she stared around the room. She could see the two chairs by her bed and the burgundy curtains hanging in front of the window. She could see the different tubes and science equipment enclosed in glass cases. She could see...everything.

Doctor Celosio helped her sit up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes still roaming around the room while Doctor Celosio went to retrieve his testing cards. "This is so...surreal," Gabriella whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Doctor Celosio smiled and he came to stand in front of her. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Gabriella nodded mutely and Doctor Celosio held up a picture.

"A..." She trailed off. She had seen it before, she knew she had. "A Horse."

Doctor Celosio smiled. "Excellent." He shuffled to the next one. Gabriella smiled. "An eye."

"Perfect." And for ten minutes, Doctor Celosio shuffled through different pictures and photographs of everyday things and Gabriella got each and every single one of them correct. But it was when he got to a photo of a boy did Gabriella falter. He had blue eyes and tousled chest-nut hair. Gabriella looked back up at Doctor Celosio. She felt a pang in her chest when she saw him frowning. "I'm supposed to know him, aren't I?"

He smiled softly. "I don't know. are you?" Gabriella looked back down at the picture and frowned. Blue eyes, brown hair. Blue eyes, brown hair. Blue eyes...Troy.

He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

* * *

"Amanda, can you _please_ hurry up?" Troy said impatiently. Amanda waved him off as she pulled on her shoe. "Don't worry. We'll get there before five." Troy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. As if he wasn't already nervous enough. He didn't know what Gabriella would do when she saw him. Amanda pulled her jacket on and they quickly dashed out of the house. "What do you think she'll say?" Troy questioned, turning around a corner. Amanda grinned. "Are we talking about em or you here, Lover-boy?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know..."

"In all honesty Troy, you're actually pretty hot. I think she'll like the way you look. What does it matter anyway? You accepted her for the way she was, now it's her turn. She didn't need to see you to start a relationship with you or say I love you, did she. She only did because she was able to look past looks and see what you were inside."

Troy smiled. "You're right."

Amanda nodded. "And—Troy, watch out!" Troy turned to her, a look of confusion written across his face. She was staring forward, terror in her eyes. He looked back and gasped.

A car came crashing harshly into them. It hit his side first, denting the side of the car and jerking his body back. He groaned when his head hit the glass. 'Troy," Amanda gasped. "Troy, oh God, my arm is stuck." Troy looked feebly to her. Her arm was in a perpendicular angle, crushed between the seat and the door. The door was bent, pressing into her side.

Amanda let out a cry of pain when the car rammed into them again. "Amanda. take deep, calm breaths," Troy instructed soothingly. "It'll be okay." The door to the other car opened and out came Michael and Gracie. Michael held a crow bar and Gracie was following behind him, a smirk etched onto her face. Michael yanked Troy's door open and Troy looked up. "Man...don't do this."

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this, Bolton." Then he brought the crow bar down, slamming it into the side of Troy's jaw. Amanda gritted her teeth to bite back a scream. She could see the way Troy's head flop and the blood creeping out of his mouth. "Troy." Michael smirked as he gave Troy's jaw a punch. His head flopped again, this time hitting against the steering wheel. "I'm gonna have fun with this."

* * *

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked softly. She glanced at the digital clock besides her bed. It said 5:54. They were supposed to be here almost an hour ago. Maria sighed. "I don't know, hun. But they'll be here. There's no need to worry." Gabriella nodded and rested back on her bed."Want to call him?" Gabriella nodded and Maria handed her her phone. Gabriella pressed in Troy's number. Even when she was blind, she had known his number.

She pressed it to her ear. One ring. Two rings, three rings, four rings and then it went to voice mail. Gabriella looked at Maria. "Something happened. It went straight to voice mail—that _never_ happens."

"Try Amanda's phone," Maria said. Gabriella punched in the few numbers before pressing the phone to her ear.

Straight to voice mail.

Gabriella slumped back on her bed and looked at the door. They had to come. They_ had_ to. They were the only ones she had left, besides her grandmother, but she couldn't come out to see them. She looked over at Maria and took in her appearance for the first time. She had slightly tousled brown hair and light green eyes. She wasn't exactly skinny, but she wasn't big either. She was more thin. And her skin was light and clear, almost like someone who hadn't been in the sun a while. Gabriella smiled. She was perfect. "Do you think if I never was in that accident, if my mom never died...would you think things would play out differently?" Gabriella asked out of the blue. "I mean by general standards. Do you think I would have met you or Amanda or Troy or even Gina, maybe?"

Maria's eyebrows raised. "Well, it depends on how you put it out. If you were to be in the hospital and I'd have treated you, then maybe we could meet. And if you went to the same school, it could possibly happen."

"Despite every big, traumatizing thing that has happened to me, I'm actually happy. Like, happy,_ happy_. I have wonderful people around me." Gabriella paused. "Though I do stop to think what life would be like if I never got blind; if I was just a normal girl living in a normal world."

"See that's the thing," Maria said. "You _are_ a normal girl living in a normal world. Just because you were blind doesn't mean you were an alien from outer space. Does it mean you're different? Absolutely. But is that a bad thing? Definitely not. Without different people; without diversity, our world will just be a boring, old planet with people who have nothing wrong with them roaming around. It's okay to be different—don't ever forget that."

Gabriella nodded and relaxed back into her bed once more. They shared a comfortable silence until the door busted open and in came tumbling a doctor. Gabriella and Maria shared a confused glance before looking at the doctor. "Gabriella Montez?"

"That would be me," Gabriella said. "What's going on?"

"Are you familiar with the names Troy Bolton and Amanda Sher?" He asked, walking into the room. Still confused, Gabriella nodded softly. His eyes flashed with sadness and as he spilled the story to her, her whole world shattered. Just in a fraction of seconds, her world was crumbling down a mountain of white, confusing, angry pain and into sorrowed waters.

She shot out of the bed and was dashing out of the room before either Maria or the doctor could catch her. Her heart was literally jumping in her throat as she ran down the white corridors. She was chocking on her tears until finally, she crashed to the floor, trying to take in deep shallow breaths as her body shook with sobs. Her body was numb and motionless as she sat on the ground. People threw her curious and concerned glances, but she didn't care. She only cared about what she was told only a minute prior.

_A car crash_._ A serious fight_. _Some major damages_. But the thing that hit her heart and made it crumble was when he said that they might not have a big chance of surviving.

What if they were to leave, too? Swallowing, Gabriella made herself stand as she moved feebly down the hall, looking into every room. She stopped at room B46, a frail looking Amanda in her view. Gabriella pressed her face against the glass and felt her breathing become more rapid. She was hooked up to so many wires, so, _so_ many. Her body was bandaged up and she had a cast on her foot and her right arm. Swallowing a sob, Gabriella willed herself to move onward. She couldn't look at her anymore. She was afraid she'd vomit and cry until she died.

It only took her a few more rooms until she found her other part. He laid on the bed, looking crippled and unstable. He was hooked up to more wires that Amanda, but he only broke his arm. His head was bandaged and his eyes were shut tight. Gabriella pushed into the room and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful, yet so...distressed. She reached her hand forward and pushed away the chestnut fringe away from his eyes.

If he were to be gone...what would she do without him?

People often sees life as a war or a battle. Every confrontation is a struggle, and if they don't succeed, they feel like they have lost. Others think life is an adventure. A new day brings forward new and amazing opportunities to explore and analyze. If something goes badly or unexpected, you'd need to know that there is always tomorrow; a tomorrow for everything to blossom into something wonderful and maybe even the adventure of your life. You can close your life in a jar of butterflies or you can open it and let it skyrocket forward.

But right now life seemed as if it were better to be shut into a jar; to be held safe from nature's harm. Is it really worth it to live an awesome life and die trying? Or is it really worth it to live, but acting as if you were dead?

It was too hard to be decided.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Sad ending, I know. Now, I will just skip ahead to the question. Do you think I should make Troy go blind? I really, really don't want to ask and spoil a surprise, but I'm torn between two different endings(Haha, get it? Torn between two different endings? Torn between two different lovers? Haha, I know, I'm awesome). Either make him blind and put out a message that is saying: It doesn't matter if you can see, or what you look like. It's what matters on the inside. And I have another ending where they live happily ever after. I don't know what to choose and it will be amazing if someone, anyone, could help me out here. (: Thanks and please help me out!

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	17. Chapter 17

More Than Meets the Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and additional stories.

A/N – Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'd really like to get to at least 100 reviews. I'm at 95 now, think we can make it? And, I'd like to inform all of you, this story is coming to an end. Not this chapter and not the next chapter, but it could be the one after that. How I run is writing everything that comes to mind. I don't plan out what will happen, I just type down what will happen. I also have something else to say, just one more thing. Okay, I am going to start a new story after this one is done. It's called **Following Her Shadow** and it's basically about a seventeen-year-old girl named Gabriella Montez who had a little sister, Jazmyn Montez who is fourteen and a father, Greg Montez. Her mom died when Gabriella was fourteen and Jazmyn was eleven. They moved to Albuquerque after she passed away and three years later something happens with Jazmyn when Gabriella forgets to pick her up one day after school. She changes drastically, running away often, getting wasted and taking drugs. But no one knew why. She had a secret, one that would always be following her shadow. Like it or not? Anyway, I don't want to hold you up so enjoy!

He's awake.

The doctor told her and Gabriella had stood up immediately, Maria in tow. She followed him, silent joy racing through her veins and pumping her heart. And so, when she saw Troy, looking up at the TV and smiling softly, she ran to him, unable to keep in her excitement. She had thrown her arms around him, careful not to awaken his injuries and Troy had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on him despite the aching pain in his arm. They had both wept and Maria and the doctor left, letting them reminisce.

"You can see," Troy pointed out softly as he pulled away to look her over. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. After a moment or three, she pulled away and studied him. She was awe-struck. She had never seen anyone like him...so amazingly beautiful. "I don't know what you saw in me," she whispered. "You're so beautiful." She ran her fingers over his eyes, over his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and finally landing at his lips. Closing her eyes, Gabriella leaned forward and pressed a sentimental kiss to them. Troy's hands ran over her back, making her skin tingle and jump.

Sighing, Gabriella detached their lips and looked him in the eyes. "I love you."

Troy chuckled. "I love you, too. Do you know when I'll be out of here?"

Gabriella sighed. "A few days. Three, at the most."

"What about Amanda? Is she alright?"

Gabriella nodded. "She woke up two days ago. Want to visit her?"

"I don't want to sound selfish, but no," Troy declined. "I kind of want to snuggle up to you and fall asleep." Gabriella grinned. She kissed his cheek before falling to his side, carefully maneuvering herself so she wouldn't hurt him. She closed her eyes. "Love you, Troy. Please don't go again."

Troy smiled softly and stroked the wave of ebony curls covering her head. "I'll never leave you. And I love you, too, Brie."

MTMTE

"Okay, I'm at forty-three now," Gabriella said excitedly. After two days in the hospital, Troy finally went home. They threw a major party, inviting people from school and some of Troy's family. Right now, Gabriella was snapping pictures. She loved doing this. She caught pictures of everyone from every angle. Troy gently slipped the camera from her grasp and set it down on the table. He wounded his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Are your eyes hurting?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "They were earlier, but the irritation stopped. Can I go back to taking pictures now? I never want to forget this moment."

"No. And I bet the camera is just a prop. You don't need it to remember everything that's happened." Gabriella sighed, defeated and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his hollow heartbeats ticking away in her ear. "Hey, Troy?"

"Hm?"

"You have to go to court, you know."

"What happened with Michael and Gracie after it?"

"They fled. The police caught them though, the next day. It wasn't very bright of them to leave their car as evidence." Gabriella sighed softly. "I feel so bad for all of this…I dragged you and Amanda into it. Gracie and Michael never even talked to Amanda before she became my friend. I can't get the guilt feeling out of my stomach that _I_ was what caused this."

"No, don't say that," Troy said. "It wasn't your fault. It was those bastards' faults and I hope they pay for what they did. Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's chest and stared adoringly up at him. She ran hand through his hair and let it curl behind his neck. She leaned her head back and pulled his lips onto hers. Troy was surprised by her audacity, but nevertheless he kissed her back with passion and pressed her closer to him.

Flashes blinked behind them and they broke apart. They turned to see Maria stood there with Amanda Zaria, Julian, Arianne, and Hugh. Lucille and Jack stood there as well, smiling at the couple. "Make that forty-four pictures," Arianne said, rolling her eyes.

Maria grinned. "You guys are so cute. I've already got the photo album for your wedding day."

Gabriella's eyes widened and her cheeks burned. "Hold on, Maria, I'm only seventeen!"

Maria laughed. "I'm just kidding. Now, squeeze together, I don't want to let this memory fade."

Gabriella poked Troy's side as they leaned in close and Maria snapped a picture. "See, I told you," she whispered softly. "A picture captures a moment perfectly." She grasped behind his neck again and pulled their lips together. Arianne, Zaria and Julian pretended to gag while Lucille, Maria and Amanda 'awed' and cooed at the couple. Jack just rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips anyway.

MTMTE

_"Mommy, can life be fairy tales?" Gabriella asked her mom one night when she finished reading Cinderella. Gabriella always asked that question and Anna never got tired of answering it. "Only if you can dream, sweetie." _

_"Do you and daddy live a fairy tale?" Gabriella's intrigued brown eyes lifted as she thought about this. Anna shrugged. "Well, when your father and I were in high school, we went to prom together. I had to leave because my mom wanted me home and I had accidentally left my purse with him. He climbed up my balcony and gave it back to me. That's how we started to date." _

_Gabriella grinned. "That is a fairy tale. When I get older, I want my life to be fairy tale. I want a Prince Charming." Anna chuckled. She leaned down and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Well, you're only four now, sweetie. You still have a lot of time until that happens." _

Gabriella lowered herself on her new bed and tucked herself in. She squinted at the dark ceiling as the memory clouded her mind. Right now her life _did_ feel like a fairy tale. Troy might not have come and returned her lost shoe or saved her from a fire breathing dragon, but he did capture her heart and she didn't want to be saved from it and she didn't want it to be returned.

Gabriella grinned and turned over. She let sleep encase her body and she knew that there were no more worries.

* * *

_Very short, I know. But I hope you still review (: And thanks to everyone who put in their opinion about the Troy topic. I guess I should end him not being blind. It's only fair plus I love happy endings.  
_

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


	18. Chapter 18

More Than Meets the Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and additional stories.

YAY! Muchas gracias! I got over 100 reviews! Actually I got 104. That makes me so happy, thank you all. I put up my first few chapters of **Following Her Shadow**. I would really appreciate it if you go and check it out. And I have 3 chapters up of **A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth**, but I only have 4 reviews. I would be so happy if you just click on it and read just one chapter. If you don't like it, it's okay if you don't read it. But just give it a chance and tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy. (:

* * *

Chapter 18:

Gabriella walked slowly down the crumpled, murky grass. She wore a gloomy black dress that reached her knees and black wedges. Tears stained and bled down her puffy, red cheeks and black mascara trailed after them. When she reached the casket it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out and stabbed it many times with a knife. His pale, soulless face stared up at her with his eyes closed. She tried to recollect memories of fun they'd had, but all she found was a puff of smoke. She wished she had seen him just once more before he passed away. Just once.

Gabriella jumped slightly when a hand fell on her arm. She looked up to see Troy standing there dressed neatly in a black tuxedo. His blue eyes had drained from an ocean of sapphire blue to a gray river. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Gabriella grabbed his hand from off of her arm and enlaced their hands together. She looked forlornly down at her dad. "Yeah," she whispered thinly. "I'm okay." Then they turned and walked slowly back to their seats. As they passed she received sympathetic looks. But she didn't want sympathy. Sympathy couldn't make her happy. What would make her happy is to have that day never happen. But where would she be now if that crash never happened? Would she have gone to East High? Would she have met Troy or Amanda? What about Maria and her family? They were some of the most important people in her life now.

Troy and Gabriella took their seats beside Amanda and Maria. Maria laid a hand on Gabriella's knee and looked at her sadly. Gabriella mustered up a sad smile before looking away and hoping that today would come to an end soon.

MTMTE

It was 2:40 AM and Gabriella was still up. She stood in front of the kitchen island hunched over a book. Wet stains fell on the paper below and she gripped at it's already ragged edges. After the funeral there was a little party, but you couldn't really call it a party. It was more like a gathering to mourn over Mario Montez's death. After that everyone left for home. Troy and Amanda came with Maria, Gabriella and the rest of the family and slept over. Faintly Gabriella could hear Troy's snores from the other room, but she wasn't worried about that now. She was focused on the book beneath her vision in the lightly dimmed room. More tears shed from her eyes as her eyes moved frantically over the page.

She couldn't read one single word.

Her hands trailed over the page, but like Braille, the words did not raise. Gabriella let out a frustrated noise.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned around quickly. Troy walked into the kitchen, a tired hand running through his messy hair. When he saw her tears, he quickly walked over to her. "Brie? What's wrong?"

"I…I can't read it," she said and picked up the book. She knew what the book was called by the pictures on the front cover. It was read to her when she was younger. But when she opened to the first page, her mind went blank and she felt completely stupid. "I'm stupid."

Troy grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're not stupid," he said. "Don't ever say that you're stupid, because you aren't. It's okay if you can't read it, Brie. You've been reading Braille your whole life. And because you can't read this book doesn't make you dumb."

"Yes it does!" Gabriella exclaimed, jerking away from him. "I'm seventeen and I can't read a damn book that a seven year old can read!" Troy pulled her back in his embrace and gently rubbed her back. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and held his lips there. Gabriella shook in his arms, crying. "I'm so stupid."

"Stop saying that," Troy demanded. He looked down at her, his eyes stormy. "You're far from stupid, Gabriella. You're one of the smartest kids in school. We'll take the reading thing one step at a time, okay? You aren't stupid. Okay?" Gabriella reluctantly nodded. She bit her lip as a smile started to form and held up the book. "Can you read it to me?"

Troy chuckled. He grabbed the book and nodded. "Okay. Come on."

MTMTE

Gabriella remembered when she first walked into East High. She couldn't see people staring at her, but she could feel their eye piercing into her in question and curiosity. It was as if she were a shiny, bouncy ball. People would whisper and soon she would bounce around the whole student body. They'd think she couldn't hear them because she was the new bouncy ball, but she could. She could hear everything.

And that was how it was now. As she walked into school with Amanda and Troy on either side of her, she could now see people staring and whispering about her. They'd duck their heads to their friends and whisper about her. She could hear all of them. Hear the sharp insults, their nosy questions, their snide remarks. And when once person said something, it bounced off of them and went to the next person. It was like a cycle.

Troy grabbed her hand reassuringly and held it to his stomach. Gabriella smiled at him gratefully. "We can turn around and march out of here if you want," Troy told her. But Gabriella shook her head and kept on walking down the hallway with her head held high. "No. I'm fine, Troy. I'll just ignore them."

"Gabriella Montez!" A boy popped out in front of her and Gabriella jerked back, startled. "Welcome back," he said, his voice a little too cheery. "I'm Anthony Denver, president f the school paper. Nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'd like just one picture and to write an article on your amazing surgery—"

"No," Gabriella declined. Anthony's smile dropped. "What?"

"I said no. I'm not letting you write an article about me." Gabriella shook her head and marched along. Anthony, who looked flabbergasted and surprised, shrugged his thin shoulders and walked along as well. Troy chuckled and hung an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Ready to go to hell?"

Gabriella reached up and enlaced their fingers. She nodded and grinned up at him. "Only if you're going with me."

MTMTE

The rest of the day wasn't anticipated.

Everyone, and that meant every single person, looked at Gabriella as if she were new. Many boys had winked at her, some girls had waved and muttered a nice hello and some had asked her how her day was going. Gabriella was flabbergasted through it all. Had their change of attitude come from her surgery? She looked the same. Her eyes were still blue and light, and she hadn't changed her look. She was the same old Gabriella Montez.

"Hey, Gabriella," Jade Walker, one of Gracie's friends, said. Gabriella gaped at her. She had mimicked and made fun of her. "It must be fantastic to see again. See you fifth period." Jade smiled at her before walking off. Gabriella looked at Troy and Amanda who both shrugged, confused a swell. "I don't like it," Gabriella muttered. "I rather have them shun and make fun of me."

"Just ignore them," Amanda said. They were about to move along when someone else popped up in front of them. "Hey, guys!" It meant to be to all three of them, but the girl's eyes were trained on Gabriella. "There's a huge party tonight. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you," Gabriella declined gently. "But thanks." The three shuffled forward.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Amanda said. "See you." She walked off to second period. Troy hugged Gabriella and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you later, too, okay?"

"Bye." She reached behind him and cupped her hand around his neck. Her fingers gently stroked the soft curls as she just stared up into his eyes. Stared. That was the key word. She can finally stare into the beautiful depths of his eyes. Her eyes scanned over his luscious face. Thin lips, narrow eyes, rosy cheeks. It was all so perfect. Gabriella pulled his head down to her and pressed her lips to his. Troy's arms wounded around her middle, pulling her closer. "I love you," she whispered after pulling back. Her breath puffed out on his cheek and Troy smiled. "I love you, too." They departed after that. Gabriella walked slowly to second period.

When her feet stepped into the room people's eyes were on her. She felt heat rise t her cheeks and she silently went to her seat. It was weird. Now that she could actually see their stares, she didn't like it. Sure, she didn't like it before, but she couldn't see them then. Miss Opal, the teacher, walked up to Gabriella, smiling. "Hello, Gabriella. I'm glad that you got surgery."

Gabriella looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Tell me when you get stuck on something, okay? I know it'll be harder now."

Gabriella nodded and Miss Opal whisked away on her high heels. Gabriella let out a breath and looked at the clock. One minute down, fifty-four to go.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but please review! Thanks!

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	19. Chapter 19

More Than Meets the Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and additional stories.

A/N - Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I can't really blame anything or anyone but me. Anyway, this is the last and final chapter. I wanted to thank you guys for sticking with it even though my updating skills. Are low. I'll continue Following Her Shadow, but I think I'll take A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth off. Here goes the last chapter of MTMTE:

* * *

Life is many things. Life is hard. Life is full of desicians. Life is cruel and harsh. Life is happy and sweet. And sometimes, life is too hard to be described. Gabriella thought about that as she fell swloly to her knees in front of the two headstones. One read Mario David Montez. Beloved father, brother and son. Then the other read Anna Maria Montez. Beloved mother, daughter, and sister. Gabriella ran her numb fingers over her mother's headstone. Memories with her were hardly there. It was hard to recollect fun times from when she was four. Gabriella turned to her father's stone after a moment and sighed softly. Maria was amazing. And Gabriella was happy she adopted her. But she would love nothing more than to have her family back.

She placed a flower over the wet grass in front of each stone and took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin," she said shakily. "I can see now. That's pretty amazing. Troy and I are doing great and Maria and her family are treating me with extra care and love. It hurts a lot knowing you guys aren't here to see me grow up. Espeically you, mom. You missed thirteen years of my life. And now, neither of you will get to grow with me, to see me excel in the future." Gabriella looked down as tears spilled over her cheeks. "I'm learning to read. Everyone is helping me. The teachers work really hard to keep me in good shape at school, but it's hard. I always get frustrated and sometimes I cry.

"I know you guys probably know this already, if you're looking down on me, but it kind of feels good to say it out loud, you know?" Gabriella stopped talking as she felt her throat tighten. "That crash has its pro's and con's. Loosing mom was a definite con and loosing my sight. But I also met Troy Bolton and Amanda and Maria and without them, I don't think I would have been able to get along. I'd be in foster care, I'd be picked and teased on. It would probably all drive me to suicide. I hate that you both had to go. If I had one wish, I'd wsh for you guys to come back. But life is life and it's never easy. I never really learned to take in my fate until now. I love you." Gabriella closed her eyes as silent tears trailed out of them. She felt hands on her shoulders and she opened her eyes and turned to see who it was.

"Come on," Troy said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Ten years later...**

Gabriella placed her hand on the swell of her stomach while her other one was clapsed around the one of her daughter Rosalyn Hope Montez. Rosalyn was now five. Just after college, Gabriella became pregnant and Troy and her got married. Going through pregnancy was a struggle. And when labor came a few months early, Rosalyn had almost died. And when she came out, her wide brown eyes looking cruiously around, Gabriella knew to call her Rosalyn, meaing beautiful in Spanish, because she was the most beautiful little girl she's ever laid eyes on.

And now they were pregnant with their second child, a boy.

Rosalyn had asked where Gabriella's parents were and Gabriella decided it was time to show her. Rosalyn was squinting her eyes at the headstones and reading each word carefully. "How did they die?" she asked. She walked back to Gabriella and grabbed her hand again. "Well, my mom died in a car crash," she admitted softly. "And daddy died of cancer."

"Were you sad when they left?" Rosalyn asked carefully. Gabriella nodded. "Very. But your daddy helped me through it all. And so did Nanny Maria and Aunt Amanda."

Amanda had became a lawyer and currenly was occupied with a large family. A husband and alreayd five kids. She couldn't concieve properly so she had to take a fertilaty test and ended up with quintuplets. Three boys and two girls, all three years old.

Gabriella laid her head against Troy's shoulder and sighed. She went back to their wedding day five years ago and couldn't help but smile. She had the perfect dress, a white linen pearl color with a princess look. Hugh had walked her down the aisle as if he were her own father. She kissed his cheek and thanked him before walking up onto the alter with Troy. The sight of him made tears well up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. Amanda would kill her if she ruined the make-up.

They shared sweet vows and the kiss was magical. It was almost as if she were in a fairy-tale. One that'd never end. And one that she never wanted to end. During the first dance, Kelly Clarkson's_ A Moment Like This_ played and then Celine Dion's _Bceuase You Loved Me_ when Gabriella danced with Hugh. They drove off in Troy's beaten down truck that he never got rid of and booked a plane to Hawaii for the honeymoon.

It was romantic. Candles, choclate, making love.

And she got to spend it with Troy Bolton. The guy who didn't care if her eyes were dull and ugly, or if she was blind. He stuck with her because he knew something. He knew that she owned something deeper. That she was more than meets the eye.

* * *

_OMG, so cheesy! Really, I didn't have much to put down. I wanted another chapter, but I didn't know what else to add. I know this si short, it's only a bit over a thousand words. But I still hope you guys enjoyed and will review! _

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


End file.
